Pursuit of Love and Life
by HalfBloodBanana
Summary: "Comfort comes to those with faith in mysterious ways. But for me, faith wont make up for what we lost." James/Lily Sirius/OC *Don't judge the story on the first couple of chapters, it gets way better as it goes along. *
1. Chapter 1

**Pursuit of Life, Love and Loss-**

(A/N) Hey guys, this is my first FanFic so yeah, hope you like it. By the way, this story starts in the marauders 7th year.

Chapter 1:

Standing close to each other, the new couple crunched through the slightly dry grass as they walked from Hogwarts into Hogsmeade village. Glancing over again, James' eyes rested on Lily's face. James couldn't believe his luck. After all his annoying pestering, he had finally got the girl of his dreams to say that she would go out with him. Lily's eyes glanced up to meet a pair of hazel eyes gazing into her green ones. They both looked away quickly, though Lily couldn't help the smile the crept up onto her face. She couldn't quite believe it either. Though he had been considerably nicer to her in their 6th year, and she knew that she had liked him, deep down, since that same time, she told herself that she would not go out with him. Maybe it was her stubbornness that told her not to date the boy or maybe it was the idea of dating the same person who tormented her throughout 1st to 4th year that told her no. It didn't matter though now because when James had sat down next to her that late night in the Gryffindor common room, looked so deep into her eyes, and had said,

"Lily, I understand if you say no because I have been an annoying, arrogant prat, I just want you to know that it would mean so much if you, the girl of my dreams, would let me take you on a date this weekend to Hogsmeade. It's okay if you don't want to, I just- it's just that- I- God, you make me nervous."

With a laugh, the redhead nodded her head. "Is- Is that a yes?" James stammered.

"Yes, Potter, you can take me to Hogsmeade this weekend." Lily said getting up off the couch and headed into the girls dormitories. James had never felt happier than he did at that moment. Remembering that feeling, James built up the courage to offer his hand to Lily which she, to James's delight, accepted. Lily's smile threatened to break her face in half with how big it was getting.

About twenty meters behind the couple, Sirius Black sulked, and glared when he heard Lily's giggling at James's charming remarks. "Get a room!" Sirius growled under his breath, hoping that no one would hear him. Unfortunately, for Sirius, his wish was not granted.

"Jeez, Padfoot," Remus Lupin said, with a look of shock plastered on his face. "What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing," Sirius, once again, growled.

"Doesn't look like it..." Remus muttered. A moment of silence filled between them, only filled with the sounds of their feet crunching in the grass. When Lily's giggles reached the ears of Sirius and Remus, the first boys head snapped up in a glare toward the boy and girl in front of them. "You fancy her or something?" Remus asked, noticing the look on his friends face.

"Who? Lily?" Sirius asked. With a nod of Remus' head for confirmation, Sirius' face screwed up in disgust. "Don't be daft, Moony! Me? And Lily? A couple? That's practically incest! She basically is my sister! I- God! I can't even think about it!" He shook his head trying to clear the disturbing images in his mind.

"Well, why are you so gloomy that they are finally together? You've never been like this with any other of Prongs' girls." Remus stated.

"Yeah! That's because I've always had a girl at the same time!" Sirius said with a sad look in his face. It took all of Remus' self control to keep him from laughing out loud.

"So, that's why you're down in the dumps? You can't find a girlfriend?" He asked his cranky friend.

"Well the rest of you have girls! James has got Lily! Peter has got that fourth year chick in Hufflepuff! You've got that Ravenclaw girl, what's-her-name? And then there's me! All by myself!" Sirius sulked. Remus couldn't help the laugh that escaped his lips. "What?" Sirius demanded, which made Remus laugh harder. "Moony! This is serious! I'm losing my chick magnet-ness!"

"Mate, you're over reacting. First of all, Wormtail doesn't have a _real_ girlfriend. All they do is snog. I don't think that they have actually had a real conversation. Second, _Florence_, not 'what's-her-name' is just a really good friend. We're just going over some stuff for the Transfiguration test on Thursday. Completely innocent. And you're most certainly are _not_ losing your 'chick magnet-ness', Montaine has her eye out for you and you know it! As well as Sara! And Jayne! The list is endless, especially now that Prongs is taken. All the girls want you know and you know it." Remus pointed out.

"But Moony!" Sirius started to whinge.

"Nope, not listening. You know I won. Now go and keep yourself occupied in Zonko's. I've got to go find Florence." Remus said, looking around the village that they had just walked into. With a salute, Sirius parted from Remus in search for his favourite joke shop while the later boy walked off in the direction where Florence agreed to meet him.

The morning was very nice weather, sunny with a light breeze, and the groups were off enjoying the fabulous weather before it started to get cold. The month was mid-October and winter was fast approaching, so most people were out enjoying the sun which meant that there weren't many people in Madam Puddifoot's when Peter Pettigrew and Daisy Vale walked in. The both of them sat down at the back, corner booth and ordered their tea. Their beverages arrived almost immediately, no waiting was need because of the lack of people, and the two of them drank in silence. Not knowing what to say or having the slightest clue on how to start a conversation.

"How did McGonagall say the parchment was supposed to be?" Florence Brown asked, putting down her quill.

"Four feet," Remus said, looking up from his essay with a smile.

"Bugger, I went over!" She said, exasperated. Remus chuckled.

"I'm sure she won't mind. Besides, it only looks like you about an inch over. She won't mind with that. I was once 3 inches over and she didn't care. She really only cares if it is under or not done at all. I'm not joking, ask Sirius and James! They both got detentions for being 2 inches under!" Remus explained to the laughing girl. Once her chuckles subsided, and Remus finished his work, Florence looked up at the boy again.

"Yes?" He questioned.

"What's the time? I'm hungry." She stated.

"Uh, about lunch time? Want to go to the Three Broomsticks with me?" Remus asked.

"Sure," Florence replied easily. And the friends walked arm in arm down into the town from the tree willow tree on the hill that they were sitting under.

Sirius, arms full of sweets, walked up to the counter to pay for his recent purchases from Honeydukes. He decided that, seeing as though the lot of them ditched him today, he would buy everyone's favourite lollies, and have them all to himself. Just because he was a _very_ caring person. "3 galleons 2 sickles and 4 knuts please, Sirius." Said the lady behind the counter. Sirius couldn't remember her name, but she seemed to remember his. He paid the correct amount and left the shop with a wink at the shopkeeper, making her blush. 'Stuff it,' Sirius thought; walking out of the shop, 'I've still got it.' Making his was, slowly, to the Three Broomsticks for lunch, Sirius was surprised enough to see a laughing Florence Brown walking into the establishment that Sirius was headed in, the door be held open by none other than young Remus Lupin. Sirius snorted loudly. 'Just friends my arse,' he thought as he walked to the pub at a faster pace than before.

"You know, I never really liked butterbeer in my first year." Lily Evans said, taking a sip from her beverage. James nearly spat his beverage out as he heard this.

"You are kidding?" He asked, choking slightly.

"Not at all. I thought that it was much too sweet. But, I've got to say, it _defiantly _has grown on me." Lily explained. "Now when's lunch getting here? I'm starved."

"You know, my dear Lily, patience is the key to life." James said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Yeah, not when you're almost dead from hunger!" She replied.

"I believe I could be of service to you then, my dear." Said Sirius, pulling a chair over to their table.

"Padfoot! How are you on this fine day?" James said, clapping his best friend on the back.

"Fine, but my wallet sure isn't. I just about spent all my money in Honeydukes. Those sugar quills," Sirius whistled a long low note. "Don't come in cheap do they these days. Right Evans?" He addressed Lily.

"Yeah, whatever. Give me one." Lily said with a charming smile.

"Not without saying the magic words, Lilykins!" Sirius sung.

"Sirius, you're amazing." Lily growled under her breath, knowing it was the only way for Sirius to give up one of her favourite treats.

"That's the way!" Sirius said delightfully while handing over a sugar quill. James, not noticing the exchange or the angry glances his girlfriend was sending his best friend's way, was waving over Remus and his friend, Florence, to join the group. While they were walking over, James couldn't help but analyse Florence, the girl that one of his best friends was showing so much interest in lately. She was tall, about the same height as Remus, fair, pale skin, white blonde hair that fell down mid way to her ribs, and clear crystal blue eyes. She was attractive, but James didn't find this so. He didn't find any of the girls attractive anymore. Just his beautiful Lily.

"And how is everyone?" Remus asked, pulling out a chair for Florence and taking a seat himself. The group all engaged in conversation together before falling into separate conversations within the group itself. Lily and James were whispering stuff into each other's ear and Remus and Florence we discussing the exact location of a goats stomach you would find a bezoar. Sirius, just as usual for today, was sitting by himself. Sirius sighed loudly and put his head on the table, silently cursing himself for not asking out Montaine when he had the chance. James, obviously picking up on his best mates mood, tapped Sirius on the shoulder. The former raised his head to look at James.

"See that girl over there?" James began, pointing over to a raven haired girl with her head stuck in a book. Sirius nodded. "Go talk to her. The two of you are the only people by yourselves here anyway. I'm sure she's really lonely and wants someone to chat to." Sirius looked over at the girl who turned the page of her thick book.

"Are you boys talking about that girl over there?" Lily asked, butting into the conversation.

"Yeah," James said, "Sirius's going to go talk to her." He finished with a wink. Lily snorted.

"Good luck, Sirius. She a tough nut to crack." She said.

"How do you know her?" James asked.

"She's in our year. She sat next to me in potions in fifth year." Lily replied simply. "I'm not trying to put you off, Sirius, she is a very lovely girl, I'm just saying, she's not like other girls. I don't think you'll be able to get her to fall at your feet." Lily said, kindly.

"Is that a challenge?" Asked Sirius.

"Sure, why not?" Lilly said, rolling her eyes. And quicker than lightning, Sirius was over at her the raven haired girls table.

"Hello," Sirius said with his most charming smile. The girl looked up out of her book and Sirius was shocked with how grey her eyes were.

"Hello," The girl said in a small voice.

"Do you mind if I sit down?" Sirius asked.

"Why not," The girl said with a shrug. Sirius sat on the seat across from her. "How come you wanted to sit with me?" She asked, putting down her book, so Sirius got his first look at her. She had a long, pretty face, full, red lips, big, stormy eyes and shoulder length, raven black hair.

"Dunno, I was lonely and wanted someone to talk to. My name is Sirius, by the way." He said.

"I know who you are, Sirius. We have had many classes together. But obviously you don't know me so, my names Rebel." She said, with a very small smile on her lips.

"Rebel? Your name's Rebel?" Sirius inquired.

"Are you serious?" She asked.

"Yes, that's name, don't wear it out." He said with a wink that would make most girls giggle hysterically and go as red as a tomato. However, this girl's composure remained the same. With that same small smile playing across her mouth.

"Just a pre warning, I'm not going to set you up for that pun again, Mr. Black." Rebel said, taking a sip out of her butterbeer.

"Fair enough, I usually have to set them up for myself anyway." He said with a grin. Surprisingly enough, Rebel smiled. "So, how come I never see you around? I mean, obviously we would have been in the same classe, how come I don't remember seeing your face?"

"I like to change sometimes?" Rebel said, with a raised eyebrow.

"Come again?"

"I like to change," She repeated. Rolling her eyes, realising that Sirius had no idea what she was on about, Rebel said, "I'm a metamorphmagus."

"Really?" This time Sirius got to be the one to raise his eyebrows.

"Really." She confirmed, changing her hair from black to blood red as she said so.

"That's awesome." Sirius said, awestruck.

"I know." Rebel said changing it back to black. "I'm going to go back to the castle. I'm behind in muggle studies." She said, holding up the book she was reading which was labelled, 'The Fascinating Facts on Fascinating Muggles'.

"I could help you if you want?" He suggested.

"Sure, but you don't take muggle studies." She replied.

"I know, but, I'm up in the library at eight every night studying with Lily and the rest of the marauders. So, if you like, you could join us? Lily and James could help. James is taking the class and Lily's muggle born." Sirius explained.

"Sure, that sounds nice. I'm usually up in the library anyway. It was lovely talking with you, Sirius." Rebel said with a smile. And with that, she left the Three Broomsticks and left Sirius alone. Getting up, he joined his friends back at their table where they were waiting for his arrival.

"How did it go?" James asked.

"Really well. She is a very nice person." Sirius said with a smile.

"Sorry, what house is she in? I don't recognise her from Ravenclaw and obviously she's not in Gryffindor." Florence asked.

"Uh, I didn't ask. Do you know, Lily?" Sirius said.

"Yeah, she's in Slytherin." Lily replied.

"Oh, okay," said Sirius, "That's nice, Slyther- wait, WHAT?"

A/N- That's all for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed. REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Happy birthday to me! I thought I would put out another chapter for everyone for my birthday. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter nor it's characters.

During the uprising of Voldemort, many witches and wizards struggled to even put a smile on their faces. But not the marauders, who were currently laughing at their friends misfortune of befriending a Slytherin.

"Why?" Sirius was saying over and over like a broken record. "Why is she a Slytherin?"

"Sirius, get over it." Lily said. "She's a very lovely girl. You said so yourself. Why does it matter if she is in Slytherin?"

"Yeah, I'm in Ravenclaw and I'm friends with Remus. Why does it matter if you're friends with a Slytherin?" Florence piped up.

"Because you're a Ravenclaw, and she's a Slytherin. Ravenclaws are nice and whatever but Slytherin's are pigs!" He exclaimed.

"That's rich coming from a blood traitor." Remus stopped laughing. As did James. And all five of them turned around to see who the speaker was.

"What do you want, Regulus?" Sirius asked his younger brother.

"I just came over to tell you lot that if you don't shut up about Slytherin's, I'll make you. Besides, there is endless amounts of words to describe you filthy Gryffindor's." Regulus said with a mocking smile.

"I would like to see you try." The older sibling replied with a glare as James started reaching for his wand on the table.

"James! Sirius! Stop it now!" Lily hissed. "We're sorry Regulus. We didn't mean to offend you or your house." She said with a smile. Lily, however, didn't get a response. Regulus simply gave her a once over, turned on his heals, and walked back to the table which held his friends with his nose in the air.

"You don't deserve him doing that to you, Lily." James said, glaring at his best friends younger brother, his hand still inching towards his wand.

"I'm used to it, James. Besides, you two both look like you're using little reasons to fight him and you both know better." Lily replied.

"She's right. And James, you should be setting an example for younger students as Head Boy." Remus piped in.

"Whatever." He grumbled, drumming his fingers on the table. A slightly awkward silence passed between the group for a few moments before Sirius spoke up.

"I think, we should stock up at Honeyduke's and then hit the library. What do you say?" It was obvious to the others that his current 'happy attitude' was an act. But they knew better than to press the matter.

"What do you mean stock up?" Florence asked. "There's more than enough there." She pointed at the Honeyduke's bag at Sirius' feet.

"You have much to learn, young Florence Brown. That bag is just for me." Sirius said, as if he were talking to a two year old.

"Right, fine." She replied with a confused expression. The group left the Three Broomsticks and headed for Honeyduke's, where they got enough, and plenty more, sweets to last them the month. After spending more money than they all hoped, the group left for the castle cracking jokes and eating Every Flavour Beans the whole way there. When they reached the castle, Sirius offered to dump the well spent shopping in the Gryffindor 7th year boys dormitories, while Remus and Florence left to the library, to get their favourite table. Those three split their different ways as James and Lily headed for their meeting with professor Dumbledoor.

"Sirius seems keen about that Slytherin girl, what her name anyway?" James asked Lily as he took her hand.

"Rebel Nott," she replied simply.

"Nott? As in related to Alfred Nott? The death eater?" James stopped walking and pulled Lily around to face him. Shock was plastered on his face.

"I don't know. We've never really talked about personal stuff like that." She said. "Stress less, James. She really is a nice girl." She gave him a kind smile, a kiss on the cheek, and they were back on track to Dumbledoor's office.

The library was practically empty, apart from a group of 5th years on the table near the Herbology section and a person sitting on an armchair next to the fire place, so Remus and Florence had no trouble what-so-ever grabbing their favourite table. Settling himself down, while Florence went to go get their Potions books, Remus read over his Transfiguration essay yet he deemed it good enough when Florence passed him a Potions textbook. Potions was both Remus and Florence's second favourite subjects, Defence against the Dark Arts being Remus' favourite and Divination being Florence's, the pair fell into a silence as they became more focused on their studies.

Spotting a tall blonde girl and a sandy haired boy sitting at the table, Sirius bounded over and slammed his Defence against the Dark Arts book on the mahogany surface, making the blonde pair jump. As Sirius opened his mouth to speak and, probably not shut up so Remus couldn't concentrate, the former boy pointed over to the armchair near the fire.

"What?" Sirius asked.

"Look who's sitting there." Remus whispered.

"Where?"

"The armchair near the fire." Remus rolled his eyes.

"Who's that? I don't know who- oh." Realisation hit Sirius as he spotted the same raven haired girl he was talking to not two hours earlier. "I don't know..."

"Oh go on, Padfoot. It can't hurt just to talk to her at least." Sirius nodded his head and shrugged his shoulders before walking over to the girl. "Thank god, he's gone." Remus muttered under his breath, getting a short laugh from Florence in response.

"What happened to getting here at 8?" Sirius asked, sitting down next to Rebel.

"If I recall, Mr Black, those were your words saying you would be here at 8, not mine." Rebel replied, not lifting her eyes from her book.

"Fair enough," He didn't get a response. "So you're a Slytherin?" The words tumbled out of his mouth before he could stop them. Sirius silently cursed himself for being so tackles.

"That I am," She replied. "So you're a Gryffindor?"

"Of course," was his response. "How's your studying going?" Once again, Sirius cursed himself for the poor conversation topic.

"Not that well, I can't concentrate." Rebel said, finally putting down her book and playfully glaring at Sirius.

"I have a habit of doing that to people." Said Sirius with a wink.

"Smooth, Black." Rebel commented, rolling her eyes.

"Smooth is my middle name, Miss- uh, sorry. I don't know your last name." He said.

"Nott, my last name's Nott."

"Nott, I've heard that name before." Sirius muttered.

"That doesn't surprise me. I'm from a pure blood family." She said sarcastically.

"You seem to not like that?" He asked.

"No, I like that I'm a pureblood, not that it matters anyway. It's just I hate my families views on it all. I mean they hate muggles and they almost hexed me for choosing muggle studies for one of my subjects. The only time they were ever proud of me was when I get into Slytherin, and that's only because I told that bloody hat to. It really thought I should be in Gryffindor but I knew my family would never except me. Merlin, I'm sorry, I'm ranting now." Rebel finished with a nervous laugh.

"You know, we're more alike than you know." Sirius said with a smile which Rebel returned.

Sorry for the dodgy, short, crappy chapter. I had to write it on an iPad because my computer has a virus on it .

Thanks for reading, please review and give me some feedback :-)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: COMPUTER'S FIXED! Yay! A very special thank you to those two people who reviewed my first chapter. Didn't get a single response on my second chapter though, not that I blame you; it was a pretty crap chapter, but still! It was my birthday guys! If you thought it was crap then tell me so! Anyway, thank you for reading and please, for the love of Merlin, REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

Chapter 2:

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Black,"

"I said your favourite colour, not my last name." Sirius boasted to a glaring Rebel Nott who was sitting at the chair across from him in the Hogwarts library.

"I'm serious, Black!" She whispered loudly as Madam Pince stalked past.

"No, I'm Sirius Black. You're Rebel Nott. Are you feeling okay? Do we need to go to St Mungo's?" He replied with a mocking look of concern.

"Idiot,"

"Just joking, Nott." He said, laughing at his own pun. "Black is cool, it's dark and creepy, just like you. But technically it's not a colour."

"Whatever, Black. What's yours?" Rebel asked.

"Pink,"

"Pink?" She inquired.

"Indeed. Bright bubble gum pink. The colour looks amazing on me." Said Sirius with a smug look plastered across his features.

"Really?" Rebel humoured him.

"Really. It complements my eyes." He started to bat his eyelashes before he got a pillow off the couch thrown at him by the girl sitting across from him.

"Check out those two, getting nice and snug." Lily snickered to an amused James as they walked past the pair in question.

"My dear, Lily. I never knew that you could be an evil match maker." James tittered.

"You obviously don't know much about me, James." She replied with a roll of her eyes.

"I know you better than anyone. Except maybe Sirius, but still. I believe that it is me you don't know much about." James said as they sat down on the same table as Remus and Florence.

"Well, we have plenty of time for that now," Said Lily as she smiled sweetly to her new boyfriend, taking his hand.

"Oh shut up would the both of you? Potions is hard enough without having to deal with new couples." Sighed Remus.

"Sorry, Moony, I'll shut up." James pouted as Remus rolled his eyes.

"How was your meeting with Dumbledore?" Florence asked James and Lily.

"Good! He's letting us do it!" Lily said excitedly.

"Do what?" Asked Florence.

"Have a winter ball! I'm so excited! James and I get to plan it with help of the prefects! But don't tell anyone, I think Dumbledore is going to announce it to everyone at dinner." Lily said.

"Yeah, I won't." Agreed Florence.

"Guys! I'm trying to do this blasted homework!" Remus almost shouted, before anyone could say anything else.

At about seven o'clock, most of the students left the library to go to the great hall for dinner, the four Gryffindor's, the one Slytherin and the one Ravenclaw included. Reaching the hall, which was half full with students, the group split paths to go to their different tables, and took their seats. Just as they began to tuck in, Dumbledore made the announcement that there was going to be a winter ball in December, for the students in third year and over that is. The rest of the meal was very much talk filled as people began to discuss what they were going to wear or who they were planning on taking. As the evening wore on, students left back for their dormitories and eventually to bed, leaving the Gryffindor common room practically empty when James asked Sirius a question that he hadn't been able to shake out of his head since the afternoon.

"Do you fancy her?"

"Who?" Sirius replied.

"That Slytherin girl. Do you fancy her?" James asked.

"I don't fancy her." Sirius said, turning his eyes away from James' face to look in the fire.

"Mate, you're my brother," was James' comeback.

"Point being?"

"I can read your mind, I know you that well." Sirius rolled his eyes when James said this. "See, you know it's true."

"Look, I don't fancy her." Said Sirius.

"Why not?" Replied James.

"She's a Slytherin."

"Padfoot, I know you're totally against Slytherins, I am too, but she really doesn't seem like such a bad one. Lily told me that she's a great person." James reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess she's not so bad. I actually don't mind talking to her. She's a lot like me, I guess." Sirius said, finally looking at James.

"How?" He asked.

"It's hard to explain. I'm tired. See you," Sirius said.

"Okay," And with that, Sirius left back to his dormitory to endure a restless night from Peters snoring and the idea of spending more time with Rebel Nott dancing around inside his head.

* * *

The view from the common room window was the sun beginning to peak over the hills, turning the sky from a dull grey to a beautiful baby pink, Sirius got to endure that while sitting in a comfy armchair near the fire, reading his Defence against the Dark Arts text book cover to cover. At about three in the morning, Sirius agreed with himself that he was not getting any sleep at all, so he decided that instead of wasting his time doing nothing, he should study. So he got out of bed, threw on a sweater, picked up his text book, and went down into the common room to sit in his favourite seat and read his book for the third time. Sirius was just up to the second last chapter, Effects of the Unforgivable Curses, when he was interrupted.

"Sirius? Why are you up so early?" Lily's voice called from the top of the girl's dormitories stairs.

"Same for you, Lily Flower," Sirius called back, not taking his eyes of his book.

"I'm an early riser. But if you wanted to know why I'm down here, specifically, I decided to get a bit of studying done before double Defence tomorrow." She replied

"What is it with you and copying me? I didn't know you were that much of a sheep," Sirius said.

"As if I copy you! And I doubt that you were stud- Are you reading?" Lily's eyes caught the book in Sirius' lap.

"Like I said," Sirius waved the book in the air, to show her what he was exactly reading, "you copy me."

"When have I ever copied you?" Lily laughed, sitting on the chair across from him.

"Excuse me, but I believe that Jamsie and I were in a relationship before the both of you,"

"That's nice," Lily said sarcastically, with a raised eyebrow.

"Don't disrespect the bromance." Sirius said sternly. Lily, once again, laughed.

"And how's that going for you?" She asked. Sirius just pouted and picked up his book again, a laughing Lily soon following his actions.

"Told you, you copy." Sirius muttered under his breath while Lily rolled her eyes. Twenty minutes later, Sirius announced that he now needed a new book, and left to go back to his dormitory. Swinging open the door, he wasn't at all surprised to see Remus sitting up in his bed, reading his potions text book. "Lily's down there, Moony," he said, jerking his thumb toward the direction of the common room. Remus nodded and left to go down the stairs, leaving Sirius alone with two still sleeping boys, one of them being his very best friend. How could he not resist the urge to annoy him? Sirius strode over to the other boy's bed and pulled the hanging's back slowly and soundlessly to reveal a slightly snoring James. Taking a couple of very long strides back, Sirius sprinted forward and leaped into the bed next to James, waking him up.

"What the-?" James cried, sitting up.

"Good morning, Honey. Have a nice sleep?" Sirius cooed, wrapping his arms around James' middle.

"Padfoot? Is this really necessary?" James asked in a monotone.

"Hush, darling. No need for that, Padfoot is here!"

"Right, this is-" James began.

"Weird, uncomfortable, not right, awkward?" Sirius finished.

"Indeed," James pealed Sirius' arms of him and got up out of bed. When he walked around Sirius' side however, the second boy leaped onto the first's back. "Ah, Padfoot! Really?"

"No time for talk! We are needed in the common room. Mush!" Sirius commanded. James walked over to the open door and faced the stairs.

"Padfoot?" He queried.

"Yes?"

"This isn't going to work you know?" James said, gesturing to the both of them.

"And why not?" Sirius asked.

"Well maybe because you're taller than me, just maybe?" James queried again.

"Let's find out?" Sirius suggested. After a few seconds of consideration, James delightfully agreed. Two steps down, however, James tripped on his own foot and the both of them went tumbling down the stair case, much to the amusement of the other students in the common room. The both of them lay on the floor, laughing so hard that it hurt.

A/N: What a strange, irrelevant chapter. Please review? PLEASE? xo


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: As usual I start off with an Authors Note so blah blah blah! Reviews lacking blah! REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I'm sorry if you thought otherwise.

Chapter 4:

"Gather around, little ducks!" James called out to the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, who were socializing in the change rooms after practise.

"Good practice today everyone! Make sure we work on our team work and remember all those things that I screamed at you today. Meet tomorrow same time same place, and do NOT be late. You hear me, Smith? No dawdling. Now go get a good night's sleep so you're not exhausted on the pitch tomorrow and I don't have to yell as much. Remember everyone; the game against Hufflepuff is in a week. Out you get." James instructed with a smile. Rather quickly, the change room was empty spare James and Sirius.

"You're going a bit mental, you know that Prongs?" Sirius said with a smirk on his face.

"My God, we're going to lose!" James cried.

"As if. You have _the _Sirius Black as your Seeker, remember?" Sirius said in a masculine voice.

"We're going to lose against Hufflepuff. _Hufflepuff,_ Sirius!" He cried again.

"Shut up, Prongs! If you start saying that I'll believe you!" Sirius yelled.

"It'll happen anyway though!" James cried.

"Don't say that!" Sirius yelled. Soon enough, the both of them were screaming and began sobbing hysterically.

"Potter? Black? What on _earth _is going on?" Professor McGonagall stuck her head into the change rooms, hearing all the yelling, screaming and crying from outside the castle.

"We're going to lose against _Hufflepuff_, Professor. HUFFLEPUFF!" James cried as he slung is arm over Sirius' shoulder.

"You're kidding me, James? You both fall down a full flight of stairs and you're laughing about it, but you think you're going to lose in Quidditch and you're hysterical?" Lily said, walking into the room.

"I quiet agree with you, Evans. This is just out of the ordinary." McGonagall said, with her eyebrows raised.

"This is Quidditch we're talking about though!" Sirius yelled.

"Lord, help us." Lily muttered under her breath. "C'mon you lot. Let's go back to the Gryffindor tower. Sorry for these idiots disturbing you, Professor." She said louder so everyone could hear over the boys wailing.

"Yes, Evans. That would be for the best, I think." McGonagall nodded her head, clearly in shock.

Up in the Gryffindor tower, sitting at a circular table in the corner of the room, Remus was helping Peter with his homework. This, in Remus's mind, was going nowhere. Peter couldn't even remember the spell for repelling a Boggart.

"Come on, Wormtail. We learnt this third year." Remus encouraged.

"That's the problem though; I learnt it in third year. As if I could remember third year. I can barely remember what I had for dinner last night." Peter muttered, miserably. Remus racked his brains how he could get Peter to remember without telling him the spell in full.

"Okay, Pete, do you remember what the spell does at least?" Remus said, kindly.

"Umm, yeah? It turns it into something funny. Does it?" Peter said hopefully. 'Well, that's a start.' Remus thought.

"It does. It turns it into something completely..." Remus led on, so Peter would finish his sentence.

"Uh, weird?" Said Peter.

"Nope,"

"Crazy?" He suggested.

"Close,"

"Out there?" He asked.

"Oh, so close."

"What does it start with?" Peter whined.

"R,"

"Oh! OH! I know! Ridiculous!" He called, snapping his fingers.

"Yes! That's it, Wormtail! The spell to repel a Boggart makes the Boggart turn into something ridiculous. And that spell is..." Remus said.

"Riddikulus! I remember! I remember!" Peter sung.

"Good job, Peter! That's question one now nine left!" They had spent half an hour on that one question and that was the easiest on the sheet. 'This is going to be one long night,' Remus thought, though he smiled encouragingly at Peter. "So what's the next question?"

"Uh," But Peter never did get to answer, for the Gryffindor common room was rudely interrupted from their activities by the Head Girl dragging the Head Boy and his best mate into the room by the scruff of their robes. She swung them both down on the couch so that she was glaring at them.

"Jeez, Lil, why are you so grumpy?" Sirius remarked.

"Oh, I don't know Sirius! Maybe because the rest of the Gryffindor team came back ages ago, saying that you, as usual, would be right behind them. Only that you weren't!" Lily yelled. The rest of the room went quiet. When this redhead got angry, you didn't say anything to make it worse.

"Now, what you need to understand is-" Sirius began.

"LET ME FINISH!" Lily bellowed. Sirius shrank back in his seat. "I walk out to go find you and I saw Professor McGonagall who needed someone to help patrol the castle tonight which was going to be the Head Boy and Girl. But no. I tell her that I have no idea where you lot were because you didn't come back from Quidditch with the rest of the team. We go out the castle and hear yelling and screaming and carrying on. Do you know what that sounded like? Huh? Do you?" The boys didn't answer out of fear. "It sounded like you were being attacked by some bloody Death Eaters, or at least that's what we thought. But do you know what it was?" Lily addressed the rest of the room, who was paying close attention to the three of them. "It was these two being completely immature, screaming because they were worried that the team would lose against Hufflepuff. Have you any _idea_ how worried I was?!" Lily yelled, now addressing the boys again, but got no response. "Well? What do you have to say for yourselves?!" There were a few moments of silence before James spoke up.

"I like Quidditch?" He offered lamely.

"That is no excuse, James!" She yelled.

"Well I don't know what to say, Lils. Is there any chance that maybe you might be over reacting?" James said quietly.

"Over reacting?!" She yelled at him.

"Yes, Lily, over reacting." Sirius began, feeling the need to stand up for his best friend before Lily ripped his head off.

"And how would I be doing that?"

"Did you ever think that James and I have been under so much stress? Especially James who is not only Head Boy but Quidditch Captain, who has got as much homework as the rest of us, that we need a muck around so we don't go mental?! He has to help you plan that bloody Ball thing and he has to make sure that we win in Quidditch and he has to do all of that studying and he has to go to those meetings with Dumbledore about the Order of the- about the _you know what_ and he has to deal with YOU AS HIS GIRLFRIEND! And you expect him, to do all of that without mucking around a little bit? _You _try and do that with going insane! Honey, I don't even think you could last a _day!_" Sirius yelled. Lily was silent, her mouth hanging open in shock, and for the first time in her life, she couldn't think of a comeback.

"Wow, well, okay." Remus whistled as he walked over to the fuming pair and the silent James. "Let's sort out some things, shall we?" He got no reply. "Good. Okay, Sirius, you need to control your temper a bit mate, I think the whole castle heard that little outburst." Sirius grunted in response. "Lil, everything Sirius said was true, though you have a point. But you need to be a bit calmer in situations like this. And James, well done on not saying anything, but you do need to speak up for yourself and start acting a little more mature." The three of them nodded, reluctantly, in agreement. "Everyone, go back to your apparent study! Though I doubt that is actually happening." Remus called out to the rest of Gryffindor house, getting a few chuckles in return. Sirius stopped glaring and Lily sat down on the couch next to James.

"I'm sorry, James. I didn't realise." She said looking at the guilt on his face.

"Nah, it's fine Lil, I shouldn't have been such an idiot. You were completely right to yell at me." He said while pulling her into an embrace.

"I feel so guilty though," She said into his shoulder. He played with the ends of her hair.

"So do I," He said with a small laugh. He placed his finger under her chin to get her to look him in the eye. "I'm sorry I made you so worried." He said as he lent in to place a soft kiss on Lily's lips.

"Right, I don't know about you guys but I sure need a pick me up." Sirius said, ruining the moment between James and Lily. "Sorry about all those things I said, Lilykins. But nobody yells at my boy without going through me first." He pulled Lily up off the couch and embraced her in a bear hug.

"It's fine, Sirius, can you put me down?" Lily asked.

"But why, Lilykins?" Sirius said, spinning her around.

"You really need a shower, that's why." She said as Sirius put her down.

"After the whiskey, after. You're welcome to join us Lils." He called over his shoulder as he ran up to his dormitories.

"I don't think so Sirius." Lily sighed, rolling her eyes.

It was Monday morning and Remus woke up with a splitting headache. He stuck his head out of his curtains and saw the sun had already risen. With a groan, Remus pulled the curtains full back and looked at the clock on the wall which read 8 am. Classes started in 45 minutes and he hadn't even had breakfast. Leaping out of bed, Remus sprinted down the stairs, into the common room, out the portrait hole, around the corridor, down the stairs, into another corridor, into the entrance hall and finally, into the great hall where he plonked himself down next to a sleepy James who was still in his pyjamas.

"Nice look, Moony." James pointed out, while slowly eating a sausage.

"What?" Remus replied, scarfing down his food so he wouldn't be late for class.

"You look nice in your pyjamas; I don't think you have ever left the dorm with them on." James pulled an every flavour bean out of Remus' hair and gave it a sniff. "Ew, sock flavour." He flicked it away.

"Am I?" Remus looked down at his outfit, checked blue flannelette pants and a grey shirt. "Oh, how embarrassing."

"What's so embarrassing about pyjamas? I wear them all the time." James picked up another sausage.

"Yeah, Prongs. I don't think I can remember the last time you came to breakfast in normal clothes that weren't your pyjamas." Peter squeaked. A couple of the girls laughed.

"Right, that's it." James said, standing up on his chair. "Everyone, listen up!" He yelled and a hush fell over the hall. "I would just like to say that I am James Potter and I am allowed to do whatever I want because of this fact. So if I want to wear my pyjamas to breakfast, I'm damn well going to!"

"You look like an idiot, Potter!" Snape called from the Slytherin table.

"Bitch, I'm fabulous. That is all." And with a small bow, James took his seat while the hall, spare most of the Sytherin's, cheered and whooped. Even some of the teachers laughed. Remus and James finished their breakfasts and went back up to the Gryffindor tower to get changed and ready for double potions first up. Walking into their dormitory, they spotted Sirius still passed out on the floor his face in a pile of melted Honeydukes chocolate. "Last night was awesome," James remarked.

"Yeah," Remus agreed. "Should we wake him up or leave him?"

"Leave him. He has a double spare now. We'll come see if he's alright at morning break." James said. After they were showered and changed, they left for double potions, leaving a snoring Sirius on the floor.

A/N: An update so quickly? Why you ask? I probably won't be updating next week because I have a dance eisteddfod. AR! So nervous. Thanks for reading and please give me some feedback. Even if you don't like it, especially if you don't like it, tell me what I can improve on. My English teacher is hopeless so you guys can be my English teachers yeah? ;-)


	5. Chapter 5

(A/N) I rescued a three year old Dalmatian from the pound on the weekend, I named him Harry Spotter. He's adorable!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, do you really think I'm that creative?

Chapter 5:

Hearing a bang from just outside the door to his dormitory, Sirius woke with a start.

"Damn it, Moony! That was my foot!" He heard James yell.

"Sorry, calm down! It was just my book! Come on, we'll be late!" Remus urged in a hushed voice.

"Sluggers loves us! He won't care if were late!" James chortled.

"Shut up! You'll wake up Sirius! C'mon, let's go!" Remus replied as the hurried down the stairs. Sirius laughed silently to himself and tried to lift his head only to find it practically stuck to the floor with sticky chocolate.

"What in the name of Merlin?" Sirius muttered as he discovered himself in his state, covered in chocolate, an empty bottle of 'Flame Whisky', the cheaper option to Fire Whisky as Sirius had spent all his money in Honeydukes, in his hand, and still in his Quidditch clothes. Deciding he really should get in the shower, Sirius pushed himself off the floor with all of his effort, which ended up with his head spinning. He only just made it in time to the shower before he threw up all of last night's edible products, like alcohol and sweets. Mainly Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans and Pumpkin Pasties, which James had stolen from the kitchen, as most of his chocolate stash had ended up on Sirius himself. After a good half hour in the shower, Sirius reluctantly turned off the hot water and stood out onto the mat, which once again made his head spin. 'Where the hell is that hangover potion?' Sirius thought to himself as he dried and dressed into his school robes. Sirius left the bathroom to go on his quest to find the hangover potion. First place to look was his trunk, where he always put the substance, where it was when he last put it there, where he knew it would be. It was a bit of a dig, but he eventually found the red velvet bag where he last put the bottle of hangover potion. Pulling the bag open, Sirius found a bottle, but no potion, just an empty bottle and a note.

'Dear my daring Padfoot,' the note read. 'I drank your entire potion stash. Payback for drinking my entire Fire Whiskey stash so we had to drink the shit stuff. See you in DADA! Love, Prongsie Pie. XOXO'

"Bloody hell, James!" Sirius yelled, making his head pound. Sirius was a heavy drinker, most of Hogwarts knew that. But, Sirius also had a tendency to suffer from the worst hangovers known to wizard kind. James, however, drank a lot, not as much as Sirius, but never had that bad of a hangover. Just a mild head ache and feeling drowsy. Knowing this made Sirius crankier, seeing as though there was clearly enough in the potion bottle for the both of them. Grumbling slightly, Sirius left to go for a walk outside, deciding that the cold, crisp air would do him and his hangover good. He had almost reached his favourite spot, under a tree near the lake, not even realising that there was somebody already occupying it. When Sirius did realise, however, he startled to a stop. The person occupying the spot was a small girl, with honey blonde hair and in Slytherin robes, who had her head stuck in a book. A muggle book, by the looks of it, seeing as though the picture on the front cover wasn't moving and Sirius only knew one of one Slytherin who would even touch a muggle artefact.

"Guess who?" Sirius asked in a masculine voice while placing his hands over her eyes.

"Hmm, let me guess," She humoured him. "You _reek_ of alcohol and- chocolate? I'm guessing that is the Marauders very own Sirius Black."

"How did you know, Rebel?" He laughed, sitting down next to her.

"Well, where to begin? Only _you_ and _your_ group would drink on a school night, only _you_ would approach me making your voice sound manly, and only _you _would swim in a pool of chocolate by the smells of it!" Rebel Nott laughed.

"But I had a shower!" Sirius whined.

"Did you use soap?" Rebel asked, putting down her book.

"No, I hate soap, it makes me itchy." He replied, scratching his skin absentmindedly.

"Well that's the problem then, isn't it?" She shook her head.

"Yeah, yeah. See you've changed." Sirius said, changing the subject.

"That I did. I'm surprised that you recognised me, actually." Rebel said, playing with her curly blonde locks.

"Only _you_ would read a muggle book." Sirius mocked her.

"Hey! Lots of people read muggle books at Hogwarts!" She said, defensively. Sirius snorted.

"Not people in Slytherin,"

"True," She pointed out.

"So what is _To Kill a Mockingbird _about?" Sirius asked, picking up the book and reading the cover.

"You wouldn't like it," Rebel blushed but quickly morphed it away before Sirius could see it.

"I didn't ask if I would like it, Bel." Sirius sighed.

"Bel?" She questioned.

"Yeah, I nicknamed you. Do you mind?" He said playfully. Rebel shook her head. "So spill your beans! What's the book about?"

"Um, it's about Civil Rights and racism in Southern United States in the 1930s. It's through the eyes of a girl called Scout, and it is kind of about her father Atticus who's an attorney that tries really hard to prove the innocence of a black man unjustly accused of rape. And then there's Boo Radley, who's a strange neighbor who saves Scout and her brother, Jem, from being killed. And yeah, I can't really explain it. You'll have to read it to get it properly." She laughed.

"I didn't understand a word you just said." Sirius said.

"Good," Rebel replied with a smile.

"Are you excited about Quidditch on Saturday?" he excitedly said.

"I'm more excited for our next Hogsmeade trip the weekend after Quidditch actually," She laughed.

"Why?" Asked Sirius.

"Because it's going to be my birthday!" Rebel smiled.

"Oh! This is exciting! How old are you turning?" Sirius began bouncing up and down excitedly. He reminded Rebel of a five year old.

"The big 18," Said Rebel.

"Oh excellent! We can go do shots and get smashed!" He said with a wink.

"In the day time? I don't think so." She laughed.

"No my dear, we will bring the shots to Hogwarts! How fun?" Sirius was now clapping his hands in excitement.

"And where shall we do shots? There's no way you are coming into my common room! And I doubt the Gryffindor's would appreciate a Slytherin in their common room." She humoured.

"Room of Requirement. Duh. I'll get a whole bunch of people together!" Sirius said.

"Oh great, strangers," She said sarcastically.

"Won't be strangers! I'll invite James, Lily, Remus, Peter, Florence and maybe Peter's girl? Whatsername?" Sirius queried.

"That Hufflepuff chick?" Asked Rebel.

"Yeah,"

"Not likely. I'm okay with the rest of them though," Rebel said.

"Peter might not come then..."

"I don't really know Peter that well, I'm sure he'll feel uncomfortable," She said.

"Good, settled. I'll make the plans! I love a good party!" Sirius said, giddy with excitement.

"Excellent!" Rebel laughed, her hair turning a light blue. The rest of the morning continued on in a blissful blur with Sirius and Rebel discussing odd things about this and that or having moments where Sirius would make the grass grow, shrink and change colour with his wand while Rebel read _To Kill a Mockingbird._ With about 10 minutes until morning break, the both of them where having one of those quiet moments when a realization hit Sirius.

"Why aren't you in potions?" He asked.

"Why aren't you?" Rebel countered.

"Because I don't take potions," Sirius replied.

"Neither do I," She said quirking an eyebrow.

"What do you take then?" Sirius asked curiously.

"Muggle Studies, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Care of Magical Creatures and Charms." She shrugged.

"You take DADA and Transfiguration?" He asked again.

"Nah, I thought I would just say those classes for no reason I don't actually take them." She replied sarcastically.

"Who are your professors?" Sirius decided to ignore Rebel's last remark.

"McGonagall for Transfiguration and Goldsmith for DADA."

"Huh, we're in the same Transfiguration class." Sirius said, shocked.

"I know, you looser. Don't remember who you were making fun that time you bewitched Severus's quill to constantly write insults? Yeah, I was 'Snivellus's girlfriend' because I sat next to him." Rebel rolled her eyes.

"That was you?" Asked Sirius, sheepishly.

"Yup,"

"Shit, sorry." He laughed.

"It's alright, it was kind of funny. Come on, the bell went." Rebel said getting. She offered Sirius her hand to help him get up, which he took but he didn't let go of it. They started walking and Rebel looked down curiously at their intertwined hands.

"What? Don't you want to hold my hand?" Sirius asked, flashing his signature puppy dog eyes. Rebel snorted.

"No, you smell." She said playfully.

"I'm insulted!" He said, just as playfully. "But just out of interest, what of?"

"Honeydukes chocolate and Fire Whisky!" She laughed, using her free hand to plug her nose.

"Fire Whisky?!" He said, abashed. "Bel, honey, do I _look_ like I'm made out of money? Flame Whisky, all the way!" He shouted, making her laugh harder and he swung their hands as they skipped up to the castle.

* * *

"That class is totally useless." James muttered to Lily as they walked out of Potions together.

"You're totally useless!" Lily countered.

"Oi! Am not! I'm of plenty of use!" James yelled.

"I know, sweetie. I was joking."Lily said innocently, reaching up to give him a peck on the lips. Lily started to move away but James placed his hand on the top of her neck to keep her in place as he deepened the kiss which Lily happily allowed, forgetting that they were in a crowded hallway. Lily had just put her hands on his chest when she heard somebody clear their throat behind them. James pulled away and mouthed 'Uh oh,' before they turned around to come face to face with professor Slughorn. "Uh, hello professor," Lily said, a little bit breathless.

"Yes hello, Evans, best you two move along before I have to take points off your house." Slughorn said, shaking his head slightly.

"Yes, Sir. Sorry, Sir!" James called after him as he left down the hallway. "That was close," He remarked to Lily as they began walking again holding hands.

"Too close," Lily agreed. "You are a terrible influence on me, James Potter!" She smacked his arm playfully. James began laughing before it got cut of abruptly.

"What?" She asked, sounding worried.

"Look at that!" He stated, pulling Lily towards one of the windows that looked over the grounds where a Gryffindor and a Slytherin where skipping in the grass, laughing and holding hands.

"My gosh! Is that Sirius?" Lily said, shocked. James just nodded his head mutely. "But who is that next to him?"

"I don't know, I don't recognize her." James said, astounded. The girl had just tripped on her robes and Sirius caught her arm and they laughed louder.

"Isn't Rebel Nott a metamorphmagus?" Lily questioned.

"Yeah, she is." James said.

"Maybe that's her? I doubt there's anyone in Hogwarts in with light pink hair." Lily said, hitting James's arm to get his attention.

"Merlin, Lily!" James yelled.

"What?" She yelled back.

"What if they go out?" James yelled grabbing her arm.

"Then I'm an amazing matchmaker!" Lily yelled grabbing both of his hands.

"Ar!" He yelled with a single jump.

"Ar!" She yelled copying his actions. The both of the started jumping up and down in a circle holding hands and laughing gleefully.

"Potter! Evans! Come on!" Professor Slughorn complained from behind the two of them.

"Sorry, sir!" They said in unison.

(A/N) Done, yay! Let me know if you have any suggestions for the next chapter of something in the future of this story. I think I have most of it planned out, but y'know! I love a suggestion!


	6. Chapter 6

(A/N): I'm skipping school to write this chapter. I HOPE YOU'RE HAPPY! Just kidding. I'm only skipping cooking, English and Math. They're actually important subjects now that I think about it. Oh well. I got the note writing idea from a Marauders FanFic that I read yonks ago, and I can't for the life of me remember the name... Enjoy! Ps. this is a REALLY long chapter. 2,920 words long!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and my name is not J K Rowling.

Chapter 6:

"It is now two hours into the game, everyone. Just thought I would give you a reminder for those of you who weren't look at your watches thinking how we are missing lunch right now." Remus Lupin's voice rang out over the stands during the intense Gryffindor verses Hufflepuff game. "Oh, who am I kidding? We all want lunch. Oh, whoops, James Potter just scored getting the Quaffle past Hufflepuff's Keeper with ease. Sorry everyone, must of missed that because I was too busy looking at my watch and thinking that that bloody Snitch should have at _least_ been spotted by now. No pressure Seekers. Gryffindor in the lead, 120 to 50. Anyone could win this. Whichever Seeker catches the Snitch first, will win the game and earn us all the pleasure of eating lunch."

Sirius rolled his eyes at his friend who was calling the game and did a lap around the field, searching for that flicker of gold wings. The Hufflepuff seeker was doing the same thing as Sirius. James zoomed past Sirius and shouted out, "Would be great if you could find that Snitch, Padfoot!" Sirius didn't catch what he looked like, but he sounded absolutely knackered. Sirius started searching frantically and finally, he spotter a golden flash at the bottom of the Slytherin grand stand, which was directly below him. Sirius plummeted towards the ground at high speed, the Hufflepuff seeker not copying him thinking that Sirius was pulling a Wronski Feint like earlier, he then scooped up the Snitch in his right hand and pulled his broom up before he hit the ground. Sirius hopped off of his broom and held the snitch up high in his right hand, while doing a rude gesture to the Slytherin's sitting in front of him with his left hand, which later ended in five points being taken off of the 50 that McGonagall had awarded Sirius for his spectacular playing. But Sirius didn't care, and neither did the rest of Gryffindor, as long as they could go to lunch.

* * *

(Characters handwriting- **Sirius **_ Remus _Peter _**James**_)

**I can't believe how amazing I am.**

Yeah, you were great Padfoot!

_Sirius, this is ridiculous. Why on earth are you writing us notes?_

**Because I want to talk about how amazing I am.**

_So why are you writing it in a note?_

**I don't want to wake up Prongs. **

_Why don't we go down into the common room instead of up in the dorm? _

**Because then EVERYONE will want to talk to me. **

_Lovely._

**I AM THE GOD OF SEEKING!**

Yeah, seeking Rebel Nott!

_Snap!_

**Peter! How in the name of Merlin did you think of that comeback? **

Hey! I'm not as stupid as I look!

**No, defiantly not. *laughs* **

_Don't be mean to Wormy. He was just speaking the truth._

See? Everyone knows you LOVE her!

**I want James to wake up.**

_No way. You were the one who wanted us to write notes so we didn't wake him up. You know, Lily told me that you were holding hands with her on Monday!_

You totally love her.

**Shut up, Wormy!**

_He's not denying it!_

SIRIUS AND REBEL SITTING IN A TREE!

**Are you guys excited for the party tonight then? **

_Don't change the subject._

**Are you Wormtail?**

Yeah, Quidditch match after parties are always fun!

_Don't answer him, Peter! We need him to admit his undying love for a Slytherin!_

Whoops, sorry.

**_Invite her to the party?_**

**Prongsie! You're up! **

_Yeah, Padfoot! Invite her to the party! _

**Who?**

Your girlfriend!

**Don't have one.**

**_Go on, Padfoot. Go invite her! Do it or I'll get Lily to._**

**I don't know where she is.**

**_Library?_**

**OK. You guys sure I should? **

_Yeah! She can morph herself to look different! No one will know she's in Slytherin!_

**OK. Later!**

_He's so in love._

* * *

Rebel sat in her favourite spot in the Library, her Defence Against the Dark Arts in her lap and her brain not taking in a thing of what the book text was saying. Instead, her thoughts kept on drifting back to one person in particular, Sirius Black. That stupid, arrogant, rude, attractive, funny, nice, has-eyes-that-make-your-heart-flutter Gryffindor couldn't get out of her mind. She knew better than to like him, but she just couldn't help it. Every time he opened his mouth, she used to want to punch his teeth in, but now when he says something rude or mean or what he thinks is funny, she couldn't help but laugh. Whenever he was with her, after she got to know him, her hair had never been black. It tended to turn blonde and her eyes to go a bright crystal blue, or light pink hair and bright green eyes, or baby blue hair and light chocolate eyes. Her hair hardly ever was her usual raven black hair and stormy grey eyes, now that he was always in her thoughts, as she was thinking about all of this her hair was lime green and her eyes an ocean blue.

Rebel knew she was being absurd. What on earth would her parents think if she knew what she was crushing on a Gryffindor? What would her brother think? What would the rest of Slytherin house think? Rebel thought that she would probably roll over and die if Sirius found out she liked him. He was probably only being nice to her because he felt sorry for her. Or he was doing it for a joke. Now that all on these things were in Rebels mind, she couldn't seem to shake them out of it. That was until an owl was tapping on the window across from her, making her jump.

Slowly walking over to the window, Rebel unlatched the lock on it and let the owl inside. She pulled the letter out of its beak but it didn't fly away. Whoever was writing to her must want a reply. Rebel cautiously opened the letter only to get a face full of scarlet and gold glitter. Rebel shook the glitter out of her red hair and opened the letter.

'Dear Bel,' it read. 'Hope you enjoyed the glitter attack. I couldn't be bothered to go find you, though I'm almost certain that you are in the library you nerd, so I decided to write you a letter. My friends and I were wondering if you wanted to come to the party in the Gryffindor common room tonight to celebrate the Quidditch win. Hence the colours of the glitter. If you get too uncomfortable, James, Lily, Peter, Remus, Montaine, Florence, you and I can all go up to the Marauders dormitory and have a party in there. By the way, all those people are kind of out group. So yeah! I would love life if you could make it. Just wear casual, most of Gryffindor house are Muggle-borns so just wear muggle clothes if you have some. Do reply, my pickle. Love, Sirius.'

Rebel laughed and rolled her eyes as she picked up a spare bit of parchment and wrote a reply.

'Dear Sirius,' she wrote. 'I'll have you know that yes, I was in the library and how dare you call me a dork! Also I would love to go to the party. And yes, I have muggle clothes. Of course I do! Do you expect me to wear my robes to Kings Cross Station? Nott likely. Hope you enjoyed that pun. I don't really get the pickle thing but, whatever. Where do I meet you and what time? Love, Rebel. Ps. I'm having trouble getting the glitter out of my hair.' Rebel folded up the parchment, cast a spell on it so that it screamed, 'Slytherin is better than Gryffindor' when it was opened, and put it in the birds beak. Not 10 minutes later, she got a reply.

'Dear Bel,' it read. 'Clever idea with the spell you put on the parchment, not as clever as the one I put on this one though. Meet me outside the room we do Transfiguration in at 6 tonight. Love, Sirius. Ps. excellent pun, I very much approve of it. Pps. would you like a pet hen?'

'Dear Sirius,' she replied. 'I do not want a pet hen. Why did you ask this? What is it with you strange men? Hey, that rhymes! What a surprise! Using rhyming words is something I usually don't apply. I did it again! Would you look at that?! I must be awesome! Even cooler than a cat. Is to rhyme the hex? This is annoying as hell. See you tonight. Love from, Bel.' Rebel gave the letter to the bird.

"I don't want a reply," She said to it. It hooted in reply and took off out the open window.

* * *

Sirius waited outside of the door to the Transfiguration room for 10 minutes before Rebel turned up. He was sure that she changed her mind, and didn't want to go to the party after all, when he saw her coming around the corner. She looked fabulous. Her hair was golden brown, dead straight and down to about her elbows. Her eyes were a beautiful green with flakes of blue and brown in them. She wore a sky blue sweater with matching shoes on her feet and black jeans.

"Some one looks good!" He said with a smile.

"I hope you're not talking about me," She said rolling her eyes.

"Of course I'm talking about you, Bel! Who else would I be talking to? The portrait?" He asked pointing to a portrait of a middle aged man with a long beard, making Bel laugh. The two of them walked down the corridor in silence until they reached a portrait with a fat lady in it.

"Password?" she asked Sirius.

"Tickled Pink." He replied. The portrait swung open to reveal a hole in the wall. "After you," He said to Rebel and she climbed through the hole into a circular room covered in red and gold. Also covered in people cheering, dancing and drinking. It looked like the party had already stared.

"Padfoot's back!" James Potter called over the crowd, which erupted into cheers and whoops. People surged over to congratulate Sirius or patting him on the back or giving him a drink, unintentionally pushing Rebel back so that she was backed up against a wall. She began to feel awkward. Like she wasn't needed there. After 10 minutes of being up against the wall, Rebel seriously considered leaving the party all together, when Lily Evans saved her from these thoughts by taking her hand and dragging her over to where two other girls were standing.

"How are you, Rebel?" Lily asked her with a kind smile.

"I was great until I got stood on!" Rebel said with a laugh. Lily and the two other girls laughed too.

"I'm Florence and this is Montaine." Said a tall blonde girl who was standing next to Lily, pointing to a smaller dark haired girl with dark eyes.

"Nice to meet you both." Rebel said, shaking their hands.

"So," said Montaine, "You're with Sirius?"

"Uh, not really? I mean, we're just friends." Laughed Rebel awkwardly.

"Ah, the denial stage!" Montaine said loudly. "I love it!" She laughed throwing an arm around Rebel, who just smiled, meekly.

"Rebel is such an unusual name," Florence pointed out. Rebel shrugged her shoulders. "How did your parents come up with it?"

"Uh," Rebel began. "They didn't. It's kind of a family name. Passed down, you know? It was originally my great aunties name because her parents couldn't decide to call her Rellipis or Ebel." The rest of the girl nodded, all of them a look of realization on their faces.

"Ebel is an adorable name, you know?" Montaine pointed out, gripping Rebel's wrist.

* * *

"Dude," James said, nudging Sirius in the ribs with his elbow. "Look at Rebel. Montaine's all over her!"

"Yeah, she looks really awkward doesn't she?" Sirius acknowledged. "Montaine doesn't still like me, does she?"

"Nah, she's all about some Ravenclaw dude now. I saw them snogging yesterday at lunch." James replied.

"Good," Sirius said. "Do you think we should go to plan B?"

"Yeah, look at her. She does _not _look comfortable around all these people. _Especially _Montaine." Sirius nodded his head. "Okay, I'll go get the girls; you go get the blokes, yeah?" Said James. The both of them embarked on separate paths.

"Good evening ladies!" Said Sirius, approaching Remus and Peter who were standing next to the dance floor having a quiet drink. Remus gave him a small curtsy in acknowledgment. "We're moving to plan B, come along!" He called walking over to the stairs that led up to the boy's dormitory. James and the girls soon following suit.

"Hello hello!" Sirius greeted them.

"Sirius, we don't have to be up here. You guys can go back to the party downstairs if you want. I'm okay down there." Rebel reasoned.

"Bull donkey you are! Stress less, my dear Bel. I was actually in the mood to play a game of Mawt! What do you guys say?" The group cheered except for Rebel.

"Ma-what? What that?" She asked.

"Mawt is a game Sirius and I invented in fifth year. It stands for Muggle And Wizarding Trivia. It's a rather fun game. Even Lily approves of it." James said, hugging his girlfriend from behind.

"Uh, okay?" Said Rebel. "How does it work?"

"Everyone sit in the circle." Sirius commanded. Rebel sat next to Lily and Montaine as Sirius went to his trunk to get a small wooden box and a large bottle of 'Flame Whisky'. "Right," He said, sitting in between James and Remus. "Mawt is quite simple. There is a Mawt Master, who reads out questions from a slip of paper with the answers on it and then everyone goes around in the circle to try and guess the answer. After everyone has guessed the Mawt Master reads out the answer and those with got it right get a shot of Flame Whisky and those who get it wrong have to answer a personal question. But the Mawt Master has to answer every personal question though, because the Mawt Master can't answer the trivia questions. Got it?"

"Yeah?" Said Rebel, uncertainly.

"Good. Now because you're a Mawt virgin, you get to be the Mawt master for the game." Said Sirius, handing Rebel two bits of paper. One of the pieces of paper read 'Trivia' and the other read 'Personal'. Rebel shook the one that said 'Personal' unsure of what to do. Suddenly, writing appeared on the paper. 'Put me down, and shake the other bit of paper. Idiot.' Rebel did as she was told and a question appeared on the other bit of paper.

"Okay," Rebel said. "In the muggle world, what is a gun?"

"A car?" Said Montaine.

"A weapon?" Said Florence.

"A bag?" Said Peter.

"A weapon?" Said Remus.

"A plant?" Said Sirius.

"A game?" Said James.

"A weapon." Said Lily.

"It's Weapon." Said Rebel. Sirius handed Lily, Florence and Remus shots while Rebel picked up the other piece of paper and shock it. "Who and when was your first kiss?" She read off of the paper.

"My first kiss," Began Montaine, "was when I was in fifth year with a seventh year named Amos,"

"My first kiss was with Daisy in September." Squeaked Peter.

"I wouldn't classify that as a kiss, more like face eating." Muttered James under his breath.

"My first kiss was with this the very lovely Amy Thorne in fourth year." Said Sirius with a smug smile.

"Mine was with Jayne Jordan in fourth year." James said.

"Um," Began Rebel. It was her turn.

"Spill your beans, Bel! Here, this should help." Sirius said, handing her a shot. Rebel threw it down her throat and it burned immensely, but the after taste was fabulous! Like fruity butter beer.

"Well," Started Rebel again. "I haven't ever been kissed." She said with a shrug.

"Never?" Asked James in disbelief.

"Never," She confirmed. All of the boys had their mouths hanging open. The girls looked like they could care less.

"Right," Sirius said, snapping out of it. "Come here." He said standing up.

"What?" She asked. "Why?"

"I'm going to give you your first kiss." He said with an easy going smile. There was a collective gasp from the girls as James and Remus cheered and wolf whistled. "Come on," Sirius repeated, offering Rebel his hand. Rebel stood up and placed her shaking hand into Sirius's and he took her out of the circle so that they wouldn't be standing on anyone. She was shaking like a leaf and her heart was pounding. Sirius leaned down do that his lips were just hovering above her. "Don't be scared," He laughed quietly and then pressed his lips fully against hers. At first Rebel found it awkward, but soon she figured out what to do. They were kissing in sync and Sirius slowly lowered his hands so they rested on the small of her back and Rebel looped hers around his neck. Sirius pulled away much too soon for Rebels liking. The both of them laughed and resumed their spots back at the group; Rebels hair was pink as her cheeks.

(A/N): I told you this chapter was long! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, followed and favourite the story so far! I will finish off the game of Mawt next chapter, I think. :-D


	7. Chapter 7

(A/N): Found out the name of that story I copied the passing notes idea from! It's called Scribblings of a Red Head and a Quidditch Captain. I suggest that everyone goes and reads it! It is in my favourite story thing on my profile. Anyway, on with the Mawt!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I do own a Dalmatian called Harry Spotter!

Chapter 7:

"How was that Bel? Eh?" James winked at Rebel; he was obviously referring to Sirius's kiss.

"More than satisfactory," She replied with a smile. "On with the Mawt?" She asked. The group all nodded their heads. "Okay, what Hogwarts house was Merlin in?"

"Ravenclaw, defiantly." Montaine said.

"Yeah, Ravenclaw!" Florence agreed.

"Um, Hufflepuff?" Peter put in.

"Hufflepuff? Wormtail, are you nuts? He would most certainly not be in Hufflepuff!" Sirius argued.

"Why not?" Peter asked.

"Hufflepuff are the caring ones and that's about all they're useful for. Merlin would have to be brave and smart and loyal wouldn't he? He would be in Gryffindor for sure." James said with certainty.

"Yup, Gryffindor's my answer too." Sirius said.

"Just skip my turn, that's fine." Remus said sarcastically. "But Gryffindor is my guess too."

"Yeah, same for me. Gryffindor for sure." Lily said.

"You're all bias!" Montaine spat. "He would have to be one of the smartest, most creative wizards known. Therefore, he's in Ravenclaw! And Peter, good on you for choosing Hafllepuff! I don't know what you all have against Hufflepuff's, they're all lovely!"

"We aren't bias! We are right anyway!" Sirius yelled with a smile on his face. "And I like Hufflepuffs, I had my first kiss with one."

"Montaine, you better shut up or he'll kiss you too." Peter warned.

"Wormy! Again with the witty comebacks!" Sirius yelled.

"Yeah, where are you learning these from anyway?" James asked. "Was it you, Moony?" He turned on his friend.

"Don't look at me!" Remus cried.

"Everyone shut up so Bel can tell us what house Merlin was in!" Sirius called. James glared at him. "What?" Sirius asked.

"You are so whipped," James shook his head.

"You're all wrong!" Rebel called.

"_What?_" Lily said, shocked.

"Merlin was a Slytherin." Rebel said.

"_Bullshit!" _James was also shocked.

"Show me that!" Sirius said, asking for the bit of paper in Rebel's hand. She handed it over with an easy smile. "My god! She's right!" Rebel snickered as she picked up the other bit of paper and gave it a shake.

"What is your favourite childhood memory and you're least favourite childhood memory?" Rebel asked the group.

"My favourite was the first time I used magic and made my ice cream sundae HUGE! And my least favourite was when my grandmother passed away." Montaine said with a sad smile.

"My favourite was getting my Hogwarts letter, my parents thought I was a squib, and my least favourite was breaking my arm when I fell out of my tree house." Florence stated.

"My favourite was the ice cream truck that used to stop out the front of my house because we lived in a muggle neighbourhood. And my least favourite was the day the ice cream truck didn't come." Was Peter's story.

"My favourite childhood memory was my mother and father reading Tales of the Beedle and the Bard to me before bed." Remus said. "And my least favourite was getting bit." He said in a small voice.

"By what?" Asked Rebel in a curious but cautious voice.

"Huh, I thought you would have told her about this Padfoot." Remus said.

"Nope,"

"What is it?" Rebel asked again.

"Can I trust you?" Remus asked seriously.

"Yes," said Rebel and Sirius in unison.

"Whipped," James whispered in Lily's ear, who nodded furiously.

"Okay, when I was four, I was attacked by a werewolf called Fenrir Greyback. He bit me and... It was a really traumatic experience and I have been living with it ever since." Remus said looking down.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I didn't know." Rebel said with a sad smile. Remus just shrugged.

"Well," Sirius said loudly, sparing his friend from having to talk about his pet hate, being who he was. "My favourite memory was the time where I pranked my cousin Bella and she got stuck on the roof of my house and she couldn't get down." James snickered loudly. "But my least favourite was probably going back to my family's house for the summer after my first year. It got hit pretty good for being sorted into Gryffindor. It was from that holiday on that the bloody house elf got more respect than me in the _Noble House of Black."_ Sirius said the last bit in a snooty accent, making the group laugh.

"My favourite was playing Quidditch with my little brother, Martin." James said with a smile. "But my least favourite was probably that time that dad got hurt really bad and had to stay in St Mungo's for a week. We didn't know if he was going to live or not. That was shit scary." James nodded.

"Prongs' dad's an Auror for those of you who don't know," Sirius said throwing a glance at Rebel.

"Favourite memory as a kid was playing in the park with Petunia, or getting my Hogwarts letter. But my least favourite was when my I came home from Hogwarts and Tuni started calling me names and stuff." Lily said with a small shrug.

"My favourite memory was..." Rebel racked her brains trying to think of a good memory from her childhood. Taking at few minutes to think of one, she began to speak again. "My favourite memory was playing with a muggle girl from across the road. She was really nice, her name was Lucy, I think. We played on the street for the whole day until my parents came home. Then my least favourite childhood memory was that day when my mother came outside to see where I was and she picked me up by the scruff of my neck, threw me inside and screamed at me for playing with filth. Then my father gave me the beating of my life. It was pretty awful." She said with a small, sad smile. Everyone seemed to be stunned to silence, except for Sirius who had those types of memories in his head from when he was a boy.

"Honey," He said. "You deserve a drink!" and with that he handed her a bottle of Flame Whisky.

* * *

The next week, Rebel woke up early and stuck her head out side of her hangings on her four poster bed. The four other girls she shared a room with were still fast asleep, taking advantage of the Saturday sleep in, so Rebel quietly got changed, sneaked out of her dormitory and out into the Slytherin common room. Unfortunately, the common room wasn't empty, a group of boys in her year and the year bellow her were sitting on the chesterfield lounges next to the window with the view of the black lake. She knew she shouldn't interrupt and she knew it was rude to eavesdrop, so she began sneaking out of the common room, but her clumsiness got the best of her and she stumbled on a thick book that somebody had left out the night earlier. Collecting herself as quickly as she could, Rebel stood up to see the whole group of boys staring at her.

"Are you okay there?" Asked Severus Snape lazily.

"Uh, yeah. I-I'm good." Rebel stuttered, trying to keep a cool attitude.

"You sure?" Asked another boy who was in Rebel's year. Greenwood? Greengrass? She couldn't remember his name.

"Yeah, fine," She nodded, her hair turning bright pink in embarrassment.

"Aren't you the one who always hangs out with those Gryffindor's?" Asked a boy who Rebel recognised as Regulus Black, a boy in the year below her.

"Umm, I don't know?" She offered lamely.

"What do you mean you don't know?" Put in Severus.

"I can't remember?" She said, her hair going pinker than it ever had before.

"Yeah, I think you are." Regulus said with a glare in his eyes.

"Sorry chaps, people to go, places to meet. I mean, well, you know what I mean. Good bye!" She stammered, pulling the door open to go out to the halls, not before hearing that Greengrasswood kid calling her a 'nutter.' "Shit that was close," She said under her breath, only to get the wind knocked out of her when she walked into somebody's chest, making the two of them tumble over onto the floor. "Merlin! What the hell is wrong with me today?" She said out loud.

"You're old?" Suggested Sirius Black, whom Rebel was half lying on top of. "An interesting predicament we have got ourselves in, Nott." He said from under her.

"Sorry," she sighed, rolling off of his chest so he could get up.

"Not at all," He said sitting next to her. "It's the fifth of December! Happy birthday, you clumsy old fart." He kissed her cheek.

"Thanks you young git," She laughed lamely.

"Oi!" He said getting up, "I'll have you know, I'm 18 in 24 days!"

"So you're a December baby too?" She queried, standing up as well.

"Indeed," He agreed.

"Did you know that December babies are prone to getting colds?" Rebel said as they began walking down the cold corridors of the dungeons.

"That I didn't know," Sirius said.

* * *

The walk down to Hogsmeade Village was a very cold one. Every part of Rebel's body was freezing; spare her cheeks seeing as though they kept heating up whenever Sirius' hand brushed against hers, and _especially_ when he decided to take it. James and Lily were huddled up next to each other, Lily's arm around James' waist and his around her shoulders. Peter was nowhere to be seen, Montaine had _very _bad cramps due to 'womanly issues' and Florence wanted to stay in the castle and study which left Remus third wheeling. At least that what it felt like to him anyway. Remus was walking behind the two couples, if you could call Sirius and Rebel that, kicking the snow over the path as he walked.

It was a cold, dull day, yet still, students flocked Hogsmeade like it was summer and the Three Broomstick was packed, though it wasn't even lunch yet.

"Prongsie?" Sirius asked as the group walked down the main street in the small village.

"Yes darling?" He replied with a wink at his best friend.

"Do you mind picking up the Butterbeer and Flame Whisky for Bel's birthday part_ay_ tonight?" He asked.

"No, no, my good friend. I shall pick up the Butterbeer but I'm not picking up Flame Whisky for her birthday part_ay. _It's her 18th, I'll get Firewhisky." James said with a smile.

"Oh, Prongs! You're amazing!" Sirius called, indulging James into a huge bear hug.

"Okay, let's go! Women don't to be kept waiting while their men start having a snogging session in the middle of a busy road." Lily said tugging on James's robes while throwing a wink at Rebel.

"Oi!" Sirius complained. "Prongs and I do not snog!"

"Yeah!" James agreed. "That's Moony and Padfoot's job, don't put me into their mess!" Remus stared blankly at James while Sirius barked a laugh. "Oh Moony! You know you love him!" James said, clapping Remus on the back.

"Sorry, Sirius. But I have absolutely no desire to kiss you." Remus said to the laughing dark haired boy. "Now, am I hanging out with you, Lily? Or am I stuck with this one." Remus jerked his thumb back at a smiling Sirius.

"Sure! Hang with us!" Lily suggested.

"No way!" James cut in. "Lil, we have to get Christmas presents for everyone! He can't come with us because we need to get his presents."

"Sorry, the man has spoken." Lily said while James dragged her into the closest shop.

"Looks like it's just you, me and the freaky Slytherin, Moony." Sirius said, slinging his arm around Remus' shoulders.

"I'm third wheeling again, aren't I?" Remus said.

"Yes, yes you are." Sirius agreed.

"Ah," Said Remus. "Hey, Amy!" He called, running up to a Hufflepuff girl in their year.

"Yay! We ditched the donkey! Let's go get chocolate!" Sirius said, taking Rebels hand, and started skipping all the way to Honeydukes.

The morning went quickly and soon enough, James and Lily had most of their shopping done, Sirius and Rebel had brought stacks of chocolate and other sweets and Remus had walked around with Amy Thorne and he was quiet sick of talking about Quidditch with her. At around midday, the groups walked into the Three Broomsticks for lunch, Amy Thorne included. It had become a bit of a tradition to go to the Three Broomsticks for lunch every Hogsmeade trip for the Marauders.

"How's your birthday been, Bel?" Sirius asked as they took the only available spot in the place, a six seater table right next to the door.

"Excellent! So far that is." She replied as James and Lily came to join them at the table.

"Oh, Bel! You are going to _love_ your present!" James said to her and Lily laughed. Remus and Amy now joined them.

"Everyone, this is Amy Thorne." He announced to the group.

"Oh, Moony! We all know who Amy is!" James said rolling his eyes. The group started up in conversation, but Rebel wasn't sure what they were talking about, she was too busy looking out the window at the many people on the street. She was especially looking at the people in black cloaks with masks covering their faces. It was Rebel who was the first to notice the Death Eaters as they came barging into the Three Broomsticks on her birthday.

(A/N): Cliff Hanger! Special thank you to my lovely reviewers and followers and a HUGE thank you to _Imaginary world 3101_ who has been helping me with this story by giving me ideas and helping me sort out this mess of a story line. :-D


	8. Chapter 8

(A/N): Shut the front door! This story just got unfollowed by someone! Now I'm not going to say any names because that is just mean! Just kidding, I would totally mention them so that my other followers could hopefully throw lemons at him/her, can't help it I'm a Slytherin, but I can't remember their name. So to that dear person, _you weren't worthy anyway!_ And to the rest of you, I love you all lots and lots! But still, that's a great big kick in the confidence when you get unfollowed and no review in two chapters. :-/ Whatever! On with it!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, except to the cyber lemons that I want to throw at the unfollower.

Chapter 8:

"This apple is shit." Sirius said taking a bite out of an apple that was on the table as Rebel screamed. "What the-?" He yelled as others started screaming too. Sirius looked over at the door to see three Death Eaters come into the establishment and spat the chewed up apple out of his mouth in surprise, all over a dark haired Death Eater. The Death Eater turned around in anger and came face to face with Sirius.

"You look familiar, boy. Do I know you?" He asked in his deep gravelly voice, pulling Sirius up out of his chair by the scruff of his neck.

"Do you?" Sirius spat.

"Do you think it's funny?" The Death Eater asked tightening his grip around Sirius's neck. "Do you think it's funny, to spit your food all over me, then be a stuck up prat to me?"

"No, it's not funny. Not to you at least. I, however, find it thoroughly entertaining." Sirius replied coolly, slowly reaching into his pocket to get his wand.

"Very funny, what's your name?" The Death Eater asked while all hell was breaking loose behind him. There was hardly anyone in the bar now. Only Sirius, Rebel, Remus, Amy, four Death Eaters and three other people that Sirius couldn't recognise.

"My name is Sirius Black." Sirius shrugged, his hand grabbing his wand. In one swift movement, Sirius raises his wand at the Death Eater and shouted, "_Cantis_!" making the Death Eater burst out into uncontrollable singing. Turning around, Sirius began searching for Rebel, where he found her taking refuge under a table. Sirius pulled Rebel from under the table. He was just about to apparate to the Shrieking Shack with her, a place where he knew no person would be, when the both of them were grabbed around the throat by the Death Eater Sirius had hexed earlier.

"Hello again, Sirius." He said into the boy's ear.

"Stopped singing did ya? That's a shame. I rather enjoyed your lovely voice." Sirius said while the Death Eater growled. "Who figured out that counter curse for you?"

"I did." A tall, muscular man said in a very cold, dark voice. "Why hello, Rebel." He said, taking off his mask.

"Alfred," She greeted stiffly.

"Fancy seeing my darling sister here, I somewhat hoped you would be joining the attack with some of you other class mates." Alfred Nott said, caressing Rebel's cheek somewhat mockingly. "Who's this chap?" He asked her, pointing at Sirius.

"Sirius Black, sir." Said the Death Eater who was holding the pair.

"Thank you, Crabbe. Do you mind holding them?" Asked Nott.

"Of course not," Crabbe replied.

"Thank you, again, Crabbe." He said as he raised his wand to Rebel and Sirius and disarmed them both in one fluid movement. "Now we've got you two armless, let's have some fun." Nott said with a huge smile across him face. "Black!" He barked to a boy standing in the corner, wearing the same dark robes and mask as the Death Eaters, who was looking like he wasn't sure what to do. The boy reluctantly turned towards Nott and slowly joined him.

"Yes, sir?" He asked in a small voice.

"Oh no," Sirius whispered.

"Take off your mask, Black." Nott commanded to which the boy obliged.

"No," Sirius groaned loudly as Regulus looked at everything except for his older brother.

"Good, now, do you recognise these people?" Nott asked. Regulus nodded slowly. "Tell me who they are."

"The girl is Rebel Nott who's in my house and the boy is Sirius Black." Regulus said stiffly.

"Your brother?" Nott asked as Regulus, once again, nodded slowly. Nott chuckled. "Do you remember the spell we taught you this morning, Black?" He asked Regulus.

"Yes," The younger boy said, finally looking at his brother with a look of sadness.

"Well, I think that now is the perfect time to do it. On your brother, I think. To show your loyalty to the Dark Lord." Nott said into his ear.

"I don't think I can." Regulus said not taking his eyes off of his brother.

"Why is that?" Nott asked angrily.

"Because he is my brother," Regulus whispered, still not breaking the eye contact he had with Sirius.

"Oh, siblings!" Nott laughed loudly. "I assure you Black, there's no need to feel this way. You don't have to loyal to them just because they're your siblings! None of your family matters now. Just the Dark Lord."

"It's hard," Regulus said in a small voice.

"I promise you, it isn't." Nott said looking up at Rebel.

"I don't believe you." Regulus whispered as Nott laughed manically.

"Watch carefully now, Black." Nott said as Regulus finally looked away from his brother to look at Nott in confusion. Nott raised his wand to Rebel with a smile spreading across his features. "_Crucio_," he said strongly. Rebel screamed in agony and thrashed in Crabbe's tight grip on her neck, all of her muscles in her body tightening up and breaking out into spasms and tears escaping her tightly closed eyes.

"Stop it!" Screamed Sirius, fighting against Crabbe's grip as well. "Don't! I think he gets the idea! _STOP HURTING HER_!" Nott, with a dark chuckle, stopped to torture leaving Rebel hardly conscious.

"Go on now, Black. Your turn. Or do you need me to demonstrate on my sister again?" He asked. Regulus looked reluctant.

"Just do it, Reg." Sirius said quietly.

"I can't," Regulus said just as quietly.

"Just do it. You have to. Show your loyalty to the Dark Lord." Sirius mocked.

"Don't you understand me?! I CAN'T DO IT!" Regulus yelled tears welling up in his eyes.

"Regulus, please. I don't want to hurt her. He will do it again." Sirius whispered.

"It's true, I will." Said Nott nonchalantly.

"Please? Just do it." Sirius said.

"Don't hate me for it," Muttered Regulus as he raised his wand to his older brothers direction. Somehow, with their hands behind Crabbe's back, Rebel's hand clutched Sirius's and he held on tight as Regulus murmured, "_Crucio."_ A wave of pain broke out all over Sirius's body. He didn't cry out though, he didn't want to hurt his brother no matter how much Sirius thought he loathed him. Regulus, in Sirius's mind, was still just a little boy who got mixed up in with the wrong people. He was still the little boy, in Sirius's mind, who looked up to his big brother when Sirius used to throw dung bombs at his cousin Bellatrix. And Sirius didn't want to hurt him, even if Regulus was hurting him, and instead bit his tongue so hard the taste of blood was swimming on his taste buds and he was sure Rebel's hand would fall off with how tight he was gripping it.

"Gryffindor's," Nott chortled. "They think they can save the world with bravery. That's enough now, Black, our lord is expecting us." Regulus pulled his wand away and both Sirius and Rebel sighed in relief. "Let's leave, Crabbe. But, my dear sister, before I leave I just thought I should say how utterly disappointed I am in you. Hanging out with filth. Yes, that's right, I saw you hanging out with that mudblood Evans. You disgust me and you are a disappointment in the name of Nott. Come, Crabbe, Black." And with that, Nott and Crabbe apparated leaving Regulus, Sirius and Rebel in the Three Broomsticks.

"Sirius," Regulus began before he got cut off by his brother.

"You better go now, Reg. Before the ministry comes. Be thankful I'm saving your scrawny butt twice today." Sirius panted, the effects of the Crutiatus curse catching up with him.

"Sirius, I'm so sorry. I didn't want to." Regulus said tears welling up again.

"Yeah, yeah. Get out of here. I can see Moody out there and he'll have your arse in Azkaban." Sirius laughed weakly. Before he could stop himself, Regulus threw his arms around Sirius in a hug before disappearing with a 'pop.' "Crazy kid," Sirius laughed.

"Your mouth's bleeding." Rebel pointed out.

"Your hands are." Sirius countered. Rebel looked down at her palms to see nail marks in them from clenching her fists, some of the marks had trickles of blood pouring out of them.

"So they are." Rebel agreed.

"C'mon, let's go find the guys and see if they're alright." He said about to take her hand but stopped suddenly. "Do you mind if I take your bleeding hand?" He asked with a bow.

"You're an arse but no, I don't mind." Rebel rolled her eyes and Sirius grabbed her hand. The main street of Hogsmeade was an absolute mess. Windows of shops were smashed, walls collapsed, bleeding people were on the ground, Auror's and Ministry officials running around everywhere and Remus Lupin sitting in the snow, in fits of sobbing.

"Shit," Sirius said under his breath before approaching his friend. "Moony, mate, what happened?" Sirius asked carefully.

"I couldn't save her! Don't blame me! The wall! It- It just- It's my entire fault!" and Remus threw his arms around his friend's neck and cried into his shoulder.

"Come on mate, its okay. Nobody's blaming you. Let's just go find Lily, James and Amy and go back to the castle, yeah?" Sirius rubbed Remus's back.

"We can't get Amy! It's my entire fault! I should have pushed her out of the way! I should have died not her!" Remus yelled and realisation washed into Sirius's head and his face palled more so than before.

"Oh, Moony." Sirius sighed. "It wasn't your fault at all. Let's just get back into the castle now, hey?" Sirius helped Remus up and the three of them, Rebel included, all walked back to towards the direction of Hogwarts while keeping their eyes open for James and Lily, Remus still sobbing in grief, Sirius on the verge of tears as well. Finally, on the edge of the village, Sirius spotted James and Lily talking to Dumbledore. They both looked terrible. Lily's hair was all over the place, her face drained of all colour. James's glasses had a crack in the left lens and a huge rip in his robes. Other than that, James seemed okay, but not great; he was the one talking to Dumbledore. Lily just stood there clutching James's hand and shaking slightly. "Oi Prongs!" Sirius yelled out to him. James signalled that he would just be one minute. Dumbledore said one more thing to them both and with a nod of his head, he dismissed the Head Boy and Girl and they joined their friends.

"You two look shitty," James said to Sirius and Rebel, and then he turned his head to see Remus. "Shit, Moony! Are you okay? What happened?"

"Let's just get back to the common room then we'll tell each other everything?" Sirius suggested.

The walk back to the castle was cold and quiet, the only sounds was the wind blowing through the trees and the slight sniff from Remus every once and a while. The group finally reached the Gryffindor common room, James had given the password to the fat lady, and every single person sitting in the gold and scarlet room turned to stare at them. With all of them being uncomfortable with everyone's stare, Remus walked up to the boys dormitories, followed by the others. Remus pushed the door open and everyone slowly walked in, Sirius and Rebel collapsing on Sirius's bed in exhaustion and James and Lily sat on James' bed cuddling each other while Remus sat on his bed and was staring off into space.

"You should go to the hospital wing," Lily said in a very, very small voice to Sirius and Rebel, her voice was so small that Sirius could hardly hear her.

"So should you," Rebel's reply was muffled as she was face down in Sirius's pillow.

"Actually, what happened to you both?" Sirius asked James and Lily.

"Well," James began. "Lily and I started fighting Rosier in the Three Broomsticks when we saw more Death Eaters outside. So we both ran out and Rosier followed us but he, well, we don't really know what happened to him, but Lily and I saw a group of third years being picked on by that odd bloke, what's his name? Dolohov? I dunno. But we ran over to go help them but we saw Severus Snape running down the street in his Death Eater gear, so I ran after him to go get that slimy git when he bloody turned around and stunned Lily! Can you believe it?"

"I don't think he did it intentionally," Piped up Lily.

"Lils, no one _un_intentionally stuns someone!" James said to her. "So I did the counter curse then when she got up, I couldn't find Snivellus so we ran up the main street to go find him and we found him on the outskirts of Hogsmeade. I ran up to him and grabbed him around the neck and said, 'you would go and bloody join the Death Eaters, you creepy old bat!' when he turns around, half says this Sector spell or something before he bloody disapparates leaving me with a bloody rip in my robes and Lily all shaken up!"

"So Snivellus is a Death Eater?" Sirius said with realisation. "Well, I think we were all expecting that."

"Defiantly. What happened to you Moons?" James added in a softer voice to the werewolf.

"I was duelling Dolohov when he ran out of the place for no apparent reason. Then I grabbed Amy's arm and ran out of the place. I was taking her back to Hogwarts and then I was going to go get Dumbledore when I knew she was safe." Remus's voice started breaking and he coughed to clear it. "That was when we ran past Dolohov again. Amy let go of my arm to go help the third years that were all in her house. She moved them all away just as Dolohov blew up the wall which fell on top of her. I dug through the bricks after he was gone. And I found her. But she wasn't there." But then Remus couldn't go on. Both he and Lily broke down into tears. Lily got off James bed to go comfort Remus but the rest of them seemed stunned into silence.

"What about you guys?" James asked a while after Lily and Remus's sobs subsided, yet they both still clung onto each other as though their lives depended on it. Sirius launched into telling James, Remus and Lily the whole story about Nott and Regulus after Rebel gave a load groan into his pillow.

"So then, Regulus came up and hugged me and he left." Sirius finished.

"Wow. Regulus is one of them now?" James shook his head in disbelief.

"I know." Sirius said copying his actions. The room was silent for a few moments. "I can't believe your brother is Alfred Nott!" Sirius exclaimed, poking Rebel in the ribs to which she just groaned again. "How big is the age gap?" Sirius asked.

"23 years," Came Rebel's muffled response.

"Shit! How does that even work?" Sirius asked.

"My parents had Alfred when my mother was 15 and my father was 17. They had me when my mother was 38 and my father was 39. We were both accidents." Rebel sighed tiredly.

"I think it's time for bed." James announced to everyone, picking up on Rebels sleepy voice.

"James, can you walk me to my Dorm?" Lily asked James to which he agreed.

"Do you want me to do the same for you?" Sirius asked Rebel as Lily and James walked out of the dorm.

"I don't want to be alone tonight," Rebel muttered, snuggling into Sirius's chest.

"Me either," He agreed, as he kissed the top of her head. "Happy Birthday, beautiful," He whispered as he placed his lips on top of hers.

(A/N): another chapter done. What did you all think of it?


	9. Chapter 9

(A/N): "JKR originally planned for Arthur Weasley to die in the Order of the Phoenix, but swapped him for Sirius Black instead." So my dreams couldn't have died? Damn it.

I'll put a proper author's note at the bottom of this chapter about a certain main characters name...

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter but I own a Dalmatian called Harry Spotter who almost ran away today.

Chapter 9:

When Sirius kissed Rebel, it was like a breath of fresh air for him. Sirius found it so natural and easy for his lips to move in sync against hers and he felt so relaxed doing so. Rebel felt the opposite though, well, partially. It wasn't like a breath of fresh air for her; Rebel could hardly breathe at all. Not that it wasn't enjoyable, because she thought his kissing techniques were way above her standard, and that's what made it hard for Rebel to breathe. She was so nervous that she was going to stuff up and embarrass herself by doing something stupid. And that feeling got even worse when Sirius removed his mouth for hers and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

'Calm yourself, Rebel!' She told herself, internally. 'You're breathing like a maniac! Act cool.'

"Yes?" Rebel asked Sirius, also raising her eyebrow. Sirius cracked a lopsided smile.

"Why are you so tense?" He asked her.

"I don't know, maybe because your professional kissing skills make me nervous!" She replied with a playful punch in his stomach.

"Come on, Bel, what's the worst that could happen?" Sirius laughed as he lightly kissed her neck.

"I could bite your tongue off with my super sloppy kissing skills?" Rebel suggested, making Sirius laugh more.

"Not likely, I think I already bit most of my tongue off today so you're in the clear for that one." He said while kissing her jaw line. "Besides, I promise you that you're using no teeth whatsoever." He looked up at her with a cheeky smile.

"Aren't I?" Rebel asked.

"Nope," Sirius answered with a pop on the 'p'.

"Well, that's good then." She said with an evil look in her eyes as she lightly pushed Sirius on the bed so that he was fully lying down.

"What are you planning?" He asked as Rebel sat on lap, facing him.

"Nothing," She said innocently but that same evil glint in her eye as before.

"You've been hanging out with the Marauders for too long. What are you planning?" He asked again with a laugh.

"Like I said before, nothing." She laughed as she bent forward to kiss him again, but Sirius pulled back very quickly after.

"You aren't going to bite me are you?" He asked, suspiciously.

"You can see right through me, Black." Rebel mock glared before Sirius pulled her mouth back down against his.

* * *

Peter Pettigrew was not the same boy as everyone seemed to think he was. While his so called friends seemed to think that his plans were stupid and non-realistic, Peter knew people who thought that his plans were clever and cunning. While his so called friends thought he was stupid and a tag-along, Peter knew people who thought of his as one of them and a key person in the team. While his so called friends thought that he was a true Gryffindor, Peter knew people who thought to believe that he should have been placed in Slytherin all those years ago. While his so called friends thought that he had no one to tell their secrets and plans to, Peter knew people who were eager to hear them.

Peter Pettigrew was not the same boy as everyone seemed to think he was, and Peter thought about that with a laugh as he walked into the Gryffindor common room late at night after a long day with people who knew who Peter really was.

* * *

James walked into the great hall, as usual in his pyjamas, looking like Remus usually looked after full moons. At least that's what Florence thought as she watched him, from her spot on the Ravenclaw table, walk to the Gryffindor and take his spot next to Lily.

"I can't believe what happened at Hogsmeade yesterday! Did you hear?" Exclaimed a Ravenclaw first year girl to a Ravenclaw first year boy, the both of them sitting across from Florence as she listened into their conversation. She was most interested in what happened yesterday at Hogsmeade, half of the common room was crying last night when she returned from the library just before dinner.

"Yeah I know! I'm really glad we weren't allowed to go into Hogsmeade for once in my life. I don't think I could have even looked at those Death Eaters!" The Ravenclaw boy exclaimed, taking a bite out of his porridge. Florence raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not talking about just the Death Eaters, Louis; I'm talking about the girl who died." The girl said in a whisper.

"A girl died?" Asked the boy, Louis. The girl nodded her head.

"Yeah. A girl died and apparently the boy she was walking with died too. But I'm not sure." She said.

"Who was it?" Louis asked. Florence felt like asking the exact same question.

"I can't remember her name. She was a seventh year," Florence gasped, "and in Hufflepuff." The girl concluded.

"How did she die, Willow?" Louis asked the girl.

"One of the Death Eaters blew up a wall in Hogsmeade and she was under it." Willow said in a small voice. "And she was walking with one of the Marauders." Florence gasped again and she couldn't help herself but to butt in this time.

"Who was it? Which one was it?" She asked the first years in a panicked voice. It couldn't have been James; he was sitting over there with Lily. That meant that it could have been Sirius, Peter or Remus. Willow looked at the prefect in shock.

"Uh, it was the quiet one. That Remus Lupin." She said to Florence who had leaped out of her seat with tears stinging her eyes. She rushed over to James who was pushing his food around his plate while Lily didn't bother trying to eat; she just sat quietly with her head resting on James's shoulder.

"What happened? Where is he? Where's Remus?" She exclaimed to James with tears now starting to leak out of her eyes.

"Florence? What are you talking about?" James said tiredly.

"He's dead, isn't he? He is!" She exclaimed. But before James could reply, Florence ran out of the great hall in pursuit of the Gryffindor common room. When she had reached her destination, she panted out to the fat lady, "Tickled Pink," but the lady in the portrait raised an eyebrow.

"That is no longer our password, my dear." She said.

"Can you please just let me in?" She asked the Fat Lady but the portrait simply shook her head. Florence backed up against the wall, slumped down, and began to sob.

* * *

"I'm hungry!" Sirius complained loudly into Rebel's sleeping ear.

"Piss off, Sirius." She mumbled sleepily.

"I'M HUNGRY!" He complained louder.

"You're shitting me, boy!" She sighed, rolling over to glare at the Marauder whom she was sleeping next to.

"I'm hungry," She said with a cheeky smile and then ducked under Rebel's swinging arm. "Whoa, not a morning person, are we?" He asked.

"Shut up, you arrogant pig." She whined as she rolled back over.

"Cute hair, Bel." Sirius said as he ran his fingers through the pink and purple length of hair.

"You wish you had my hair." She mumbled.

"Get me breakfast, woman!" He yelled into her ear.

"You are such a prat!" She exclaimed as she swung her legs off of Sirius's bed as he laughed evilly. "Now give me a pair of sweat pant!" She ordered the dark haired boy with a glare.

"Yes sir," He said with a chuckle as he threw her a pair of grey sweat pants.

"How do these fit you?" She asked him, sizing up the pants.

"They don't. I've had them since fourth year. I just couldn't be bothered throwing them out." He reasoned as she pulled them up around her hips. "You look good in them. They make your bum look great too." He said with another cheeky smile.

"Excellent," Rebel rolled her eyes. She pulled her ash blonde hair up into a pony tail and put on her black cardigan from last night over her black singlet. "Let's go get food." She said. Sirius didn't need to be told twice. He jumped out of bed and grabbed Rebels hand as the two of them walked down the stairs into the common room where Remus sat next to the fire with his head in a book. "Hello, Remus." Rebel said to the sandy haired boy who muttered a greeting back.

"Poor guy," Sirius said to Rebel as they walked out of the portrait hole to see Florence crying in front of them. "Lorrie? What are you doing?" He asked her.

"Remus," She cried harder again as she said his name.

"No, I'm Sirius. Remus is in the common room. What's your problem?" Sirius asked her.

"He- he's alive?" She asked.

"Of course he's alive. Are you crazy?" Sirius snorted.

"I need to see him." Florence said, standing up.

"Uh, okay? The password is Tinsel." He said to the blonde girl. Florence rushed forward to the portrait and said the password. It swung forward and she climbed through the hole to see Remus sitting on a chair next to the fireplace, reading a book.

"Remus!" She yelled in joy as he looked up from his book to see Florence running towards him. He stood up as she threw her arms around his neck and kissed him tenderly.

(A/N): I just realised that I finished these last two chapters with kissing. I'm so creative, not. Tell me what you thought on these last chapters. :-)


	10. Chapter 10

(A/N): If anyone was wondering, I changed chapter 6 just a little bit. I changed it so that it included where Rebel got her name from, 'It's kind of a family name. Passed down, you know? It was originally my great auntie's name because her parents couldn't decide to call her Rellipis or Ebel.' But really, I got the name because I love the name Rebel and my dad wanted to call me Rebel and my name would have been Rebel if my mother wasn't an uptight, female dog.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter; if I did I would be writing books and making millions of dollars not writing for a website.

Chapter 10:

"You just kissed me?" Remus said in a confused voice.

"You're alive!" Florence cried in relief.

"Of course I'm alive!" Remus said, even more confused than he was before.

"I thought you were dead!" Florence buried her head into his chest.

"Lorrie, why would you think that?" Remus said as he rubbed her back soothingly.

"Some- first years were- saying that- you and a- Hufflepuff girl had- died!" She mumbled into his chest between sobs. Remus shook his head to stop images from flooding into his mind.

"You should know better than to listen to first years, Lorrie! Come on, I'm here. It's okay." He soothed, hoping that she wouldn't talk about yesterday again.

"But what about the Hufflepuff girl?" Florence queried. 'Damn it,' Remus thought.

"What about her?" He replied trying to act calm but his voice had a very rough edge to it.

"What was her name? Did she die?" Florence raised her big blue eyes that were swimming with tears to meet Remus' green ones.

"Her name was Amy Thorne," Remus said softly.

"Was?" She asked as Remus sadly nodded his head. "Oh, Remus! What happened?"

"We were in the Three Broomsticks when Death Eaters came into Hogsmeade." Florence nodded her head in encouragement for him to continue. "Amy and I were both duelling a Death Eater named Dolohov when he ran out of the place. Amy and I left as soon as he did to go back to Hogwarts when we saw him again. He was using the Cruciatus curse on a third year Hufflepuff while her two friends watched. Before I could stop her, Amy ran over to them to stop Dolohov from hurting them more. She pushed the three of them out of the way just as Dolohov blew up them wall she was standing next to." Remus' voice was now barely above a whisper.

"Then what?" Florence asked.

"Then Dolohov apparated and I went over to the wall and started digging through the bricks. Eventually I found her. But she- she was-" But Remus couldn't seem to continue.

"Oh, Remus, I'm so sorry." Florence said quietly as she moved her hand to cup his face.

"It's my fault," He whispered.

"It's not," She whispered back as she ran her thumb underneath his left eye, catching a stray tear.

"I should have pulled her out of the way; I should have done something..." Florence just quietly 'shushed' him. "I don't know if I can do it, Lorrie." He said quietly.

"Do what?" Florence asked, catching a few more tears with her caressing thumb.

"Live with the guilt of her dying when it should have been me," Remus said closing his eyes and leaning into her hand.

"I can help you," Florence suggested before placing a soft kiss on his lips.

* * *

Sirius sat down at the Gryffindor table next to James with a heavy sigh, and picked up a pile of bacon to throw onto him plate.

"Something bothering you, Padders?" James asked his best friend who had a mouth full of bacon. Sirius just shrugged him of and continued eating; because the trouble was, that something actually was bothering him.

Rebel bloody Nott. She was driving him absolutely insane. Every time Sirius saw her, he wanted nothing more than to push her up against a wall and snog her senseless. But, really, what was the point in doing so? He wasn't even sure if Rebel liked him, though he certainly liked her. Even thinking about her, Sirius couldn't help but turn around to look at the Slytherin table to see her pulling a highly unattractive face towards his direction, which made Sirius snort with laughter and spit out his pumpkin juice on a passing Ravenclaw second year. Sirius said a quick 'sorry' to the boy, who just rolled his eyes and continued walking, before looking back over at Rebel who was now laughing at him. Rolling his eyes, Sirius flipped her off before turning around to the Gryffindor table.

"Bloody arse," Sirius muttered under his breath. Even though she was an absolute cow, he still felt very strong feelings to this strange girl. Sirius, Lily and James ate in silence for the rest of breakfast, which was highly unusual for them, until the post came. All three of them had received letters and Sirius had even received two, which was highly unusual again seeing as though Sirius never got mail.

"Ah," James said after reading his letter. "It's from Dumbledore,"

"Yeah, same with mine. Is it about the meeting at 11?" Asked Lily.

"Yep, what's the time?" James queried.

"About 10," Replied Lily.

"Okay, what's your letter about, Padfoot?" James asked Sirius who didn't reply. "Sirius? Mate? Hello? Anyone in there?" He asked, waving his hand in front of Sirius' eyes. With a shake of disbelief from Sirius' head, he handed the letter over to James, who read it out loud to Lily. "Dear Sirius," He began. "Your uncle, Alphard, who is on his death bed and is clearly not in the correct state of mind, wants to see you. He wouldn't stop pestering me until I wrote you this letter asking, unfortunately, if you and Regulus could come back to the House of Black to see him tomorrow. I have sent a letter to your headmaster who has told me that you both are to meet him in his office at 9am tomorrow. It has been a great displeasure writing to you. Sincerely, Walburga."

"Is Walburga your mother?" Asked Lily.

"Unfortunately," Replied Sirius, who was opening his second letter which read,

'Sirius,

We need to talk. Meet me out the front of Green House 3 at 11am. Please come.

Sincerely, Regulus.'

"I'm getting the weirdest letters today," Sirius said.

"What does that one say?" James asked.

"It was from Regulus, asking if I could talk to him at 11," Sirius snorted. "Not likely that I'm going."

"You have to, Sirius!" Lily urged.

"And why is that?" He asked.

"Because, Death Eater or not, he's your brother." She said simply.

"No he's not. Prongs is my brother. He disowned me as being his brother, Lils," Sirius snorted again.

"I think you should go, Padfoot." James put in. The argument continued for a good half hour; James and Lily saying that Sirius should go and Sirius refusing, until they were the last people in there and all the food had vanished. Eventually, when the clock had played 11 chimes, Sirius agreed to meet his brother while James and Lily headed off to Dumbledore's office. The grounds were freezing. It wasn't yet snowing but there was a layer of frost covering the grass and no matter how hard Sirius squeezed them, he couldn't feel his finger tips. Eventually, he reached Green House 3 to see his brother standing there.

"Regulus," Sirius greeted stiffly.

"Hello, Sirius." He replied. "Did you get mothers letter this morning?"

"Yes,"

"Are you going?" He asked.

"For uncle Alphard's sake, yes," He replied, in a very cold voice.

"Mother informed me that I'm allowed to bring a friend, you know..." Regulus said.

"Is that the reason you told me to meet you here? So you could gloat about how you are the favourite child?" Sirius said irritably.

"No, no not at all!" But Sirius couldn't seem to hear him.

"You know what, Regulus? I'm getting pretty sick of your shit. I only have to save your arse twice so you wouldn't be killed by your stupid Death Eater friends and you still treat me like crap. I don't know what your problem is, but let me tell you, I won't be looking out for you much longer." And with that, Sirius turned on his heels to leave.

"I asked Rebel Nott if she wanted to go," He called out to his brother.

"What? Are you trying to steal my love interest now?" Sirius glared.

"No, I asked her to go so you wouldn't be as uncomfortable there." Regulus said with a kind smile.

"What are you playing at? Why are you all of a sudden so nice to me and hugging me and doing me favours when this time last year you couldn't give two shits about me?" Sirius sighed.

"I'm scared," Regulus whispered. "I want my big brother to look out for me. And I thought if I was nice to you, that you would look after me."

"Reg," Sirius began in a much kinder tone than before. "I can't do anything, you know that, right?" Regulus shook his head with his eyes downcast and Sirius felt something he was sure he would never feel for someone like his brother. Pity.

"You could try?" Regulus suggested hopefully.

"What, and get myself killed in the process? Not likely. Look, Regulus, when you got yourself into this, surely you knew there was no way out." Sirius said, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"I thought that was what I wanted," He sighed.

"Exactly, it was what _you_ wanted. Not me. So I can't help you, no matter how hard I tried." Regulus nodded his head sadly. "What did Rebel say?" Sirius asked, changing the subject. To his surprise, Regulus laughed lightly.

"She looked at me like I was nuts and then asked if you were going to be there. I said you were and then she said she'd go if she could keep your slacks that she borrowed." He replied as Sirius barked a laugh.

"She's nuts," And the two boys laughed.

* * *

At midday, an announcement rang across the school from Minerva McGonagall informing all students to report to the Great Hall immediately and half an hour after the announcement, students sat in rows in the Great Hall facing a very sombre faced Dumbledore.

"It is with my deepest regrets that you are gathered here today." Dumbledore began and the quiet chatter that had just filled the hall died immediately. "In Hogsmeade Village, as most of you would already know, a Death Eater attack broke out this time yesterday. During this attack, many were injured, many fought bravely, many had the knowledge to flee, yet one died; this person being our very own, Amy Thorne. Amy was an exceptionally bright witch, also being a Prefect, and she had one of the most optimistic personalities I have seen in my many years. Amy was also very talented on the Quidditch pitch, having played seeker for Hufflepuff, and had brought her team many a win. Her personality will be sorely missed throughout these halls and on the fields.

"Amy died a hero's death, having saved three young girls in her house from death, yet stepped in to take their place. The Death Eater, who had murdered her, is now being tacked. But surely he was not the only Death Eater who preformed this attack, which is why I urge you to inform the staff or myself of your knowledge on movements or names of Death Eaters who had participated. Now, we shall have a moment's silence in memory Amy Thorne." Dumbledore said, getting slightly choked up. The hall was so quiet you could hear a pin drop or even the snuffles coming from a few Hufflepuff students.

"Thank you," Dumbledore said, bringing everyone out of their thoughts. "Now, I have some other news to announce. Due to resent Death Eater movements, the Head Boy, Girl and I have been talking, and we have come to the conclusion that the Winter Ball shall be postponed to February, so that students can go home over Christmas." Chatter broke out over the crowd. "That is all, everyone is dismissed, but I would like to Remus Lupin now. Thank you." All students began filing out off the Great Hall slowly as Remus walked up to front where Albus Dumbledore stood before.

"You wanted to see me, Sir?" Asked Remus politely.

"Yes, Remus, I was wondering if there was anything you wanted to talk to me about." The headmaster asked the boy kindly.

'Yes,' Remus thought, but replied with the opposite. "No, Sir."

"Are you sure?" Dumbledore said, looking at Remus over the top of his half-moon spectacles.

"Quiet sure, Sir," Remus said with a weak smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Okay, I just want you to remember something for me, Remus. You are surrounded by people who love you and you can talk to about anything, one of those people being myself. Just remember that." Dumbledore said placing a kind hand on Remus' shoulder.

"Yes, Sir," Remus replied before he turned around and walked away from his Headmaster.

(A/N): Holy crap! I just got the nicest message in my inbox! Absolutely made my night! Actually, I lied. That absolutely made my year! So, I'm giving a HUGE cyber hug to _the-kermit-kid_ who is an absolute legend!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Harry Potter, I do not own. Harry Spotter, I do own and he is an adorable little shit who keeps on running away when we take him to the beach.

Chapter 11:

Florence Brown, Remus Lupin, James Potter, Lily Evans, Peter Pettigrew, Montaine Jordan and Rebel Nott were all sitting on a certain boy's bed at 12 am eating pumpkin pasties while that certain boy was standing up at the end of the bed on his trunk.

"My dear, insane, beautiful, attitude of a cow, incredible kisser, Slytherin Rebel," Sirius said as he unsteadily stood on his trunk. "I want to say Happy Birthday for all of those 48 hours ago now because we never got to celebrate your birthday properly. So, happy freaking birthday you old bat! Time for presents!" And Sirius got down from his trunk as James sat up and looked directly at Rebel.

"My turn first!" He said with a glance around everyone sitting on the bed. "Rebel, when I first formally met you two months ago in the library, I knew in an instant that you were a rum drinker." James began pulling out a bottle shaped, badly wrapped present from out of Lily's bag.

"What?" laughed Rebel.

"Yes, Rebel darling, my present to you is this." He said with a smirk while handing her the present. Rebel slowly starting unwrapping the present neatly, before Sirius got sick of the slowness and ripped up the wrapping himself, and she held up a big, brown bottle for inspection. "Bel, what you're holding there is top-of-the-line Strawberry and Liquorish rum from the Three Broomsticks."

"Wow," Sirius breathed. "Thanks James! I can't wait to drink it!" He said with enthusiasm.

"You aren't getting a drop until you beg," Rebel said with a smile to Sirius who began pouting. "Thank you so much, James!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever James, my present now!" Lily demanded while James snickered. "You are both going to _love_ this!" James began snickering louder as Lily handed Rebel a small, squishy, neatly wrapped present in pink wrapping. "Happy birthday, Rebel,"

"Thanks," Rebel said with an uncertain look at James who was having a very hard time keeping a straight face. She began neatly unwrapping again and Sirius took the present from her hands, pulled off the wrapping in one clean sweep and then threw the present onto Rebel's lap. It was black... and lacy... and there were two of them. "What the-?" Rebel began as she held up the black lacy bra and panties.

James roared with laughter as Sirius yelled out, "Holy shit! Where the hell did you get that thing from!" He took the bra from Rebel's hands and began inspecting it with an awestruck expression.

"Shush, Sirius! You'll wake up the whole house!" Lily cried though her smile was threatening to break her face in half.

"This is great! I can't wait to see it on," He said to Rebel with a wink, she just rolled her eyes and took her skimpy underwear off him.

"Our turn," said Florence handing Rebel a medium size square box.

"Thanks," Rebel said with a smile as she took the lid off of the box. "Oh, oh _wow!_ I can't believe this! Thank you so much!"

"What did you get her?" Sirius asked.

"A collection of books by Shakespeare, Amy and I picked it out when we were in Hogsmeade." Remus said with a small smile.

"Well, thank you so much! I love it!" Rebel breathed as she gave Remus and Florence a hug.

"I didn't get a hug!" complained Lily.

"We will thank you later when our present has been used," Sirius muttered into her ear though he said it would enough that everyone could hear.

"I didn't get you a present, sorry." Said Peter with a small shrug.

"That's okay, Peter. There's always Christmas, right?" Rebel said while giving Peter a kind smile to which he returned somewhat mockingly.

"Well, Rebel," Montaine began. "I didn't get you one either but, unlike Peter, I improvised." She said handing over a small box.

"Thank you," Rebel said with a laugh. She opened the lid of the box only to shut it almost immediately, a blush creeping up her cheeks. Sirius questioned what was in the box but Rebel just playfully glared at an innocently smiling Montaine. With no one answering Sirius, he decided that he should take matters into his own hands, so he snatched the box out of Rebel's hand and peered in. To Rebel's surprise, Sirius began laughing his head off.

"And how did you think of these?" He asked Montaine, pulling one of the six condoms out of the box.

Montaine chuckled and playfully stuck her tongue out of the corner of her mouth. "Lily told me what she had got Rebel this afternoon and I thought that my present should match," said Montaine.

"Oh my gosh, Montaine! You told me you were going to get her a pack of chocolate frogs! Not those!" Lily gasped.

Montaine shrugged her shoulders in a nonchalant manner as she said, "Yeah, well, things change."

Even when there were no more gifts to hand out, everyone had a great two hour party before the Head Girl shut it down. Though nobody got drunk or did stupid things, Sirius himself admitted to Rebel later that night how he had fun. The party mostly consisted of throwing Bertie Bott beans up in the air and seeing who would catch them in their mouth first, blowing up a condom and throwing it at a glum faced Remus to cheer him up and playing three games of MAWT to which Lily was the MAWT master. Rebel and Sirius answered two out of three questions correct, the one they got wrong was a potions related question, and they had a very entertaining personal question to answer, 'When and who to did you lose your virginity to?'

"Well," Sirius began. "I was almost 16 and it was to this lovely lady," he pointed to Montaine who bowed.

"Really?" Asked Rebel.

"Yup," he replied simply. "There's not really any need for Rebel to answer this question, seeing as though I was her first kiss."

"Really, Sirius? There's no need for me to answer, is there?" She asked in an almost sarcastic way.

"What do you mean? I wasn't your first kiss, was I? I knew you were too good to be a newbie!" Sirius said, abashed.

"Nope, you're my first kiss alright." Rebel shrugged.

Sirius shook his head. "What do you mean, woman? Are you not a virgin or something?"

"No, I'm not," said Rebel.

"What?!" Sirius, James, Lily, Florence and Montaine said together. Rebel shrugged. "Who was it to?" Sirius asked.

"Do you really want to know?" She asked him.

"Yes, yes I do! Full story without the gory details please!" He replied.

"Well, I was 13-" She began before she got cut off by a loud 'what' escaping Sirius' mouth. Lily smacked him upside the head and James nodded at Rebel to continue. "I was 13 and my brother was home because it was Christmas holidays. He had his friends over and they were all very, _very_ drunk. Anyway, I walked down the stairs to get some pumpkin juice and in my house; you have to walk through the living room, where they all were, to get into the kitchen. I walked past and one of them grabbed by bum-"

"That's fair enough, you have a great bum," said Sirius though Rebel chose to ignore him for the moment.

"- and I turn around and smacked his arm. He decided that I needed to be taught how to properly respond to that greeting so he took me up to the spare room and, yeah." Rebel concluded.

"Did you want him to?" asked Montaine.

"Of course I didn't! But, I was also aware that he was a Death Eater, and even at the age of 13, I knew better than to open my mouth." She replied.

"Fuck," Sirius muttered. "Here, have a shot," and he handed her a shot of the strawberry and liquorish rum.

Seeing as though Lily was the MAWT master, and she had to answer all of the personal questions, a simple, "I haven't lost it," filled the space of her answer.

"Yet," James muttered to Sirius who barked a laugh as Lily smacked them both upside their heads.

It wasn't long after that Lily shut down the party and they all left for their own beds; though Rebel stayed, once again, and slept in Sirius' bed with his arm around her waist and her head using his arm as a pillow.

* * *

In his dream, Sirius was throwing instant hit wasps at Filch's cat, with the help of James of course, before he was pulled from his dream into reality by Rebel straddling his lap and giving him a good snog.

"Oh hello," Sirius acknowledged groggily when Rebel pulled away from the kiss.

"Morning, your sleepy voice is very sexy," She said giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Come on, time to get up. It's already 7 and we have to be in Dumbledore's office at 9 ready to go."

With a huge sigh, Sirius pushed Rebel off of his lap, rolled her over and hovered himself over her body. "What happens," he began. "If I don't want to go to my parent's house and I wanted to stay in bed all day with you?" He finished as he kissed her neck hungrily. Rebel giggled loudly as Sirius playfully tickled her ribs before someone had ripped the hangings over Sirius' bed open.

A scowling James looked down at the pair, though there was a hint of amusement in his eyes, and said, "I think that it is hard enough to drag myself out of bed on a Monday morning without having to listen to sexual play of my best friend and his girlfriend. So, no, please don't stay in bed all day because I know how that will end up and I really don't want to hear it. That's what the room of requirement is for."

Sirius snickered though Rebel spoke up. "I'm not his girlfriend, if that helps."

"Whoa!" Yelled Sirius as he bolted upright. "Did you just friend zone me?" He asked.

"Well, we aren't dating because you have never actually asked me to be your girlfriend." Rebel pointed out.

"Well, do you wanna then?" James slowly began backing away from the conversation.

"Wanna what?"

"Do you want to be in a Sirius relationship, Rebel Nott?" asked Sirius as he leaped off of the bed and knelt on one knee beside her.

Rebel gasped and put on a very posh voice and said, "I do!"

"Great! I want pancakes," Sirius helped Rebel out of bed and the duo walked out of the dormitory arm in arm.

(A/N): The response I got for my last few chapters was unbelievable. That you, everyone, for following/favouriting/reviewing and I would just like to give an _enormous _praise in Caps Lock to _CaraLee943_... I LOVE YOU AND YOU'RE AMAZING!

Harry Spotter bit me today. Right in the mouth. It wouldn't stop bleeding and he gave me a fat lip. That dog is going to be the death of me.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: My mouth still hurts... Bloody Harry Spotter! I don't own anything except that evil dog! Actually, it doesn't now. It did when I wrote this, though.

Walburga Black was always a very cruel woman to Sirius. No matter how hard he used to try and impress her, it never worked. Sirius' childhood memories of her were always negative and he did not remember getting any love and affection from the evil witch, even though Sirius was a very affectionate person himself. When he was younger, Sirius remembered going to go sit on her lap to show his darling mother the way he could make his paper aeroplane fly around the room without touching it, only to be pushed away while being told to 'stop being an annoying pest'. No matter what, Walburga despised her eldest son; so that was why Sirius decided, seeing as though he was the first to travel to his old family home from Hogwarts via floo powder, he should really make an entrance.

"Mother, dearest!" He called in a sing-song voice as he stepped out of the fireplace into the kitchen of 12 Grimmauld place. "Mummy! There's no need to worry! Sirius is here!"

A glaring Walburga came down there stairs and, not to Sirius' surprise, began yelling at him, "Oh, Sirius. Shut up and stop making such a racket! Where's your brother?"

Sirius pulled the older woman in for a hug. "Nice to see you, Mum! Aren't we going to have fun these two days?"

"Sirius Orion Black!" Walburga began as she pushed Sirius away from her. "I did not write for you to come here for a catch up! The only reason you are here is for business! If it were up to me, I would never want you in this house again!"

Sirius snorted loudly. "Believe me, mother, I have absolutely no pleasure in being here."

"Good, that makes two of us. Now where is your brother?" She squawked as Sirius had to swallow the bile that was rising in his throat just from the look of her. Just as Walburga was about to open her mouth again, Sirius heard footsteps coming out from the fireplace.

"I'm here, Mother," said Regulus as he stood next to Sirius. Rebel stood quietly behind them both.

"Hello, Regulus," Walburga said in a much kinder tone than she had used on Sirius. "It is great to see you again, dear. This must be your friend, right?" She asked Regulus though she was looking at Rebel.

Regulus nodded. "Yes, Mother this is Rebel Nott. And Rebel, this is our Mother, Walburga Black."

Walburga offered her hand for Rebel to shake. "Pleasure to meet you, Rebel. I know your parents, and brother, of course. You come from a great family." She said in an almost polite manner.

"Nice to meet you too, Mrs Black," Rebel said, shaking her hand.

"Well, my great family, I'm going to go show Bel around this smelly old house..." Sirius said, pulling Rebel by the elbow out of the kitchen. Though they didn't get too far before Walburga cleared her throat loudly to get their attention.

"Perhaps Regulus should show Rebel around the house," she began. "She is his friend, after all."

Sirius laughed. "Yeah, well, she is my girlfriend, after all, Walburga."

Looks from all people from all directions were fired all around the room. Walburga was looking at Rebel and Sirius in shock. Sirius was looking at Walburga and laughing. Regulus was looking between Walburga and Sirius with a nervous look clouding his eyes. Rebel just stared at the floor, fighting with all her might not to starting rolling on the floor with laughter at Sirius' comments to his mother. Kreature, who had emerged from his hidey hole, was glaring with all of his might at Sirius for defying his mistress.

"Sirius, do not make jokes. Rebel Nott would do better than to date you and I'm sure of it," said Walburga uncertainly.

Rebel decided it was now her turn to speak up. "No, its true, Mrs Black," she said with a strong voice. "We are dating. I thought that he needed someone to help keep him in line." She winked at her boyfriend.

"Yeah," Sirius began, "I was going to bring home a sexy muggle but, you know, this one will have to do."

And Sirius pulled Rebel out of the kitchen without another complaint from Walburga.

* * *

Only once, in his seven years at Hogwarts, had Severus Snape been into the Headmaster's office. Only once, and that involved a very hardcore prank from the Marauders which Snape really didn't want to think about. Though, he was now sitting in a chair opposite the Headmaster's desk, face to face with the old man himself. Severus couldn't help but wonder why on earth he was there.

"I bet you are wondering why you are here. Am I correct, Mr Snape?" asked the elderly wizard in a kind voice, though his eyes were penetrating.

"Indeed," Snape replied, coolly. It was as if Dumbledore could almost read his mind.

Dumbledore folded his arms on his desk and continued to keep eye contact with the boy in front of him. "I have just had a meeting with the Head Boy," Dumbledore informed Severus.

"And what does this have to do with me?" He sneered. Dumbledore simply raised an eyebrow at him, though didn't comment on his lack of tact.

"As you are most likely aware, there was an attack in Hogsmeade a few days ago. James had organised that meeting about that matter, saying that he had a few names he needed to report." The Headmaster's voice was still kind and honeysweet, though his eyes, if possible, were looking even more intense. It then occurred to Severus why he was called here before Dumbledore had even said it. "He handed me a list of names," he continued as Severus' stomach dropped. "Your name was on that list, Severus."

Though he was squeamish and anxious on the inside, Snape's composure stayed cool. "As you know, Professor, James Potter and I do not get along and perhaps this was just another one of Potter and his cronies' cruel pranks." He said smoothly.

"The thought did cross my mind," The older man admitted as he stood up from his chair. There was a slight pause as Dumbledore began pacing his office. "But I trust my Head Boy, especially so when he had informed me that you had fired a stunning spell at our Head Girl, Lily Evans."

Severus inwardly cringed while keeping his face emotionless. As Severus had fired that stunning spell, he had not aimed it to hit Lily. He had aimed it so that it would hit her arrogant boyfriend and deflate his head even just a miniscule bit. The thought of Lily being hurt in anyway sent shivers down his spine. "Do you not trust me, sir?" Severus asked, ignoring Dumbledore's last statement.

"Perhaps I do not, if you will not tell me the truth. In order for there to be a place for you in my trust, I need to have the state of mind that you will not lie to me." Severus did not reply. "So please, Severus, just tell me the truth, are you or are you not a follower of Lord Voldemort?"

"Don't say his name." Severus said in a small voice.

Dumbledore had now returned to his seat. "Answer my question, please," he kindly requested.

Snape suppressed a slight glare. "Why should I do that? I don't need to trust you and you don't need to trust me. Nor do I have to be loyal to you; loyal is not in my nature. I will _politely_ refuse to answer your question. You cannot prove that I am or am not a Death Eater and I am not going to tell you. Good day, Professor Dumbledore." Snape then left the room feeling almost guiltier and more nervous than he had done when he had called the one girl he had ever loved a 'Mudblood'.

(A/N): A short chapter because I think my chapter a bit too long sometimes and people want a break.


	13. Chapter 13

(A/N) IM GOING TO FAIL SCIENCE! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and I nicked half of these characters and storyline's out of J K Rowling's published work.

Chapter 13:

The last few days had been the roughest few days of Remus' life. He had battled a Death Eater, watched a friend die before his own eyes, had to deal with Sirius and James being lovesick puppies for girls (no, not for each other contrary to some people's beliefs) and had to deal with Dumbledore watching him like a hawk wherever he went. Remus couldn't understand why he had been doing so. The last time Dumbledore had done this was when the news of Remus' condition had broken out like a rash across the Gryffindor house. Professor McGonagall, after a few very stern meetings, had managed to convince the rest of the house that this was all just rumours made up by people who were jealous of Remus' great grades and popularity though he had to let his very close friends in on that little secret after that. Their reaction defiantly came as a surprise to Remus as most of his friends didn't even care about the fact that he turned into a creature of the night every full moon, except for Marlene McKinnon (a fellow Gryffindor in the Marauder's year) whom was James' love interest at the time. Marlene didn't go off and tell the whole school though, she kept it a secret. However, Remus was still waiting for their friendship to return as Lily had promised that it would over time. It had been two years and he was still waiting. Remus had been partially depressed over that period of time and perhaps that's why Dumbledore was now keeping a close eye on him again, he thought Remus was depressed. Even Remus thought that he, himself, was depressed.

It actually wouldn't surprise anyone if Remus was depressed. It was clear to everyone he had a lot on his plate right now. And just to put the cherry on top on Remus' mountain of depressing, tasteless ice-cream Sunday that was his life right now, he had a semi girlfriend who used to be his best friend but he had no idea how to talk to her now. Every time he got near her, everything just became awkward. It was clear to Remus that Florence liked him, though the feelings were not mutual. He loved her as a friend, but that was it. And Florence defiantly had more than friendship on her mind. Remus didn't know what to do. He paced the wooden floors of the Gryffindor common room during morning break, wondering if the guilt for one of his friends dying and the guilt of leading someone on would pass. And then, out of nowhere, it hit him like a brick wall. He had to talk to someone who knew what he was going through. He had to talk to James.

Remus found James up in the dormitory, trying to have a nap before his next lesson. Gently, Remus shook the sleeping boys shoulder and James woke with a start.

"Huh?" he mumbled sleepily. "Is it time already? That felt like two minutes."

"Sorry, Prongs, it was two minutes," Remus said quietly.

James sat upright and rubbed his eyes. "That's okay, Moony. What's up?"

Remus didn't really know where to begin. He looked into the hazel eyes of one of his very best friends, someone who could trust and talk to about anything. But now he couldn't seem to get the words that had been bugging him out. "Nothing, sorry for waking you up. It's nothing," Remus mumbled as he started to back out of the room.

"Bull shit it's nothing!" James yelled as he sat upright, his hair tossed all over the place looking more messy than usual. "Moony, you cannot possibly think that after seven years of knowing you I don't know when you're upset? Mate, I can read you like a book. Plus, you aren't allowed to wake me up, mid nanny nap, for nothing."

The corners of Remus' mouth turned up in a smile as he sat on the edge of his bed, the one next to James'. With a small sigh, Remus decided that he should just tell the truth as James would probably end up guessing anyway. "Well, Florence seems to like me in a more than friendly way," Remus began.

"That's obvious," James snorted as he rolled his eyes.

"Yes, well," Remus continued, his ears going red. "I wasn't aware and now I seem to be in a bit of a pickle. I think that I may have unintentionally led Lorrie on and now she thinks we are in a relationship." Remus' neck was red now.

"Ah," James said while nodding his head thoughtfully. "That is a bit of a pickle. I like the word pickle. Pickle. Hang on, let me think about this."

While James began to think the problem over as Remus began to look very nervous, Peter walked into the dorm and threw his books on the floor. The Gryffindor seventh year boy's dormitory was not the cleanest.

"What about pickles? I like pickles." Peter said while looking over at the other two boys.

Remus let out a frustrated sigh as James yelled out, "Pickle!" at the top of his lungs. Peter had burst into laughter and Remus was beginning to think that no one was taking him seriously. He began to open his mouth to tell the other two boys to help him out when Peter screamed out "Remus is a pickle!" and shook with laughter. Remus rolled his eyes, got up off of the bed and began walking towards the door.

"Yeah, bit too far there, Wormy. Moony, come back! I don't know about Wormtail but I'm sorry." James called to Remus' back. He second boy turned around and gave the first a blank look. "Sorry," James said, guiltily. He really didn't want to upset his already hurting friend.

Remus' face twisted up into a look of guilt as he slumped against the doorway. "I don't know what to do," he said in a very small voice.

Even though it sounded girly in his head, James wanted nothing more than to pull Remus in for a hug and tell him that everything will work itself out. Instead James settled for walking over to his friend, placing a hand on his shoulder and said, "Look, I'm not very good with this stuff. You should have gone to Sirius for girl advice seeing as though he has a way with the ladies. Maybe that's because he is part woman himself," Remus cracked a smile, "but, in my lack of experience in personal moments with those of the female gender, you should probably just talk to her. It doesn't help bottling things up. Okay? Hope that helps,"

Despite James' thoughts, apparently a hug wasn't non-manly because Remus pulled him in with one, said, "Cheers, Prongs," and left the room looking much happier than he did when he arrived.

"How's your lady, Wormy? Haven't seen her very often..." James said after Remus had left.

Peter cheery face dropped. "I broke up with her a week ago. I told you this, James."

So he did, James remembered now. But if Peter wasn't sneaking around, snogging a girl that was three years younger than him, then what was he doing when he was so frequently away from socializing with the Marauders?

* * *

Sirius genuinely hated his family home; Rebel loved it. Sirius thought that his house elf was a smelly git; Rebel thought that Kreature was actually rather normal for a house elf. Sirius loathed the dark feel that surrounded the house; Rebel thought that it was a traditional wizarding home. Sirius loved his bedroom, however; as did Rebel. Sirius had always thought he had the best bed in the world; Rebel agreed. Sirius was laughing when Regulus opened the door to his older brother's bedroom; Rebel was mortified that her boyfriends younger brother had walked into a full on make out session.

"Umm, I- uh," Regulus stuttered as he took in the scene before him (Sirius hovering next to Rebel, face to face, Rebel's hand in his hair and Sirius' hand on the inside of her upper thigh). Rebel's face glowed red before she morphed to back to her normal colour.

The older Black laughed at his younger brother's discomfort. "Maybe we should try knocking next time, hey Regulus?" Regulus still was stammering. "Come on, mate, spit it out."

Regulus shock his head to clear his thoughts and averted his eyes to a picture of Sirius and James on his older brother's wall, the pair in the first item were also laughing at Regulus' discomfort. "Mother sent me to get you. We're going to Uncle Alphard's house now and she wants to have a cup of tea with Rebel,"

With another laugh, Sirius formally dismissed Regulus, who seemed happy to leave, and gave Rebel one last peck on the tip of her nose.

"Do me a favour?" He asked as he got up off of his bed.

Rebel sat up, crossed leg, on the bed and replied, "Depends on what it is,"

"Act like the perfect, snobby Slytherin that my mother will love. She can get pretty mean and I don't think you want to be on the receiving end of it," Sirius shrugged.

"Okay," Rebel replied, copying his actions by shrugging. Just as Sirius was about to leave, a sudden realisation hit Rebel. "Oi, Sirius?" She called as he turned around to face her. "Why didn't you get me a present for my birthday?"

A cheeky smile appeared on Sirius' features as he replied, "Because I didn't wanna! Kidding, I got you a massive block of every flavoured chocolate from Honeydukes ages ago, but Moony and I got hungry one night so we ate it. But then I decided that I would get you a personal present that you shall be receiving as soon as we get some alone time." He said with a wink.

"Oh, hello," Rebel muttered though loud enough so Sirius could hear what she said.

He chuckled slightly before saying, "I wish it were something like that," and left the room laughing to himself all the way to the kitchen. Rebel quickly followed suit and the pair ended up in the kitchen where Walburga was waiting upon their arrival.

"Sirius," she barked as the boy in question turned around to face her. "You'll travel to you uncles house with flu powder. We're just waiting for your brother,"

Sirius simply rolled his eyes and sat down at the table. Rebel sat across from him, looking rather nervous.

"So, Rebel, you're in Slytherin I see?" Walburga said, referring to the Slytherin robes in which Rebel was wearing. Rebel could only nod her head. "Uh huh, do you have sugar in your tea?"

"One, please," she replied quietly.

The older lady snapped her fingers at Kreature to start making their tea. "What classes do you take?"

"Uh," Rebel began, looking at Sirius to make sure she didn't stuff anything up. "I take Charms, Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Mu-" Sirius shook his head abruptly to stop her from telling his traditional, crazy mother that she took Muggle Studies. Rebel understood completely and continued in talking, "Mu-agical Creatures, you know? Care of Magical Creatures? I also take, uh, Ancient Runes! Yes, that's the one, Ancient Runes."

Sirius gave Bel a subtle 'thumbs up' from across the table as Kreature sat her tea down in front of her.

"Thank you," Rebel said politely to the House Elf who gave a low bow to the girl who Sirius was giving a 'what-the-fuck-are-you-doing-thanking-that-thing' look to.

"I is only doing as mistress wishes, there is no need to be thanking old Kreature," Kreature said as he walked out of their eye sights. Walburga was giving the girl a calculating look over the top of her cup of tea as Regulus came down the stairs and avoided eye contact with the other teenagers that were in the room. Walburga set down the cup of tea and handed a glass bowl full of green powder to her youngest son.

"To your uncle's house, see what he wants and come straight back. You understand that, Sirius? Straight back." Walburga said after Regulus had already disappeared in a sea of green flames.

Sirius replied by giving his mother a curtsey and winking at Rebel before disappearing in the green fire himself.

"I have no idea what you see in that boy, Rebel," Walburga said quietly. Rebel shrugged and took a sip out of her tea. "Why is it that you are with him? Just help me to understand,"

"Well," she began, remembering what Sirius' rule had been about acting like a snobby bitch to get his mothers approval and following it, "I wanted to marry a pure blood with a long line of magical blood basically."

"Why not another boy in your own house?"

"Because they aren't great looking. I want my children to be pure bloods, intelligent, good looking and powerful witches or wizards," this, of course, wasn't true in the slightest. Rebel didn't even want kids.

Walburga took another sip out of her tea. "Regulus and Sirius look practically the same; Regulus is also good looking, intelligent and had the same blood line as Sirius. The only difference between the two is that Regulus isn't stupid enough to associate with mudbloods and traitors alike." She said coldly.

"That is very true," Rebel reasoned she would stay on Mrs Black's good side, "however, I like a challenge. Regulus is too perfect, he seems almost too practical. I can turn Sirius now into whoever I want him to be."

This conversation was starting to make Rebel feel ill, or maybe it was the tea. It didn't feel right to say these things that she didn't mean. But for once in her life she was glad she was in Slytherin, she had learnt how to be cunning and manipulative.

Sirius' mother's face had finally cracked out of its stony shell and she was now smirking at the girl before her. "Rebel, darling, do you not think I have already tried? That boy cannot be controlled,"

"Like I said earlier, Mrs Black," Rebel returned the smirk, "I like a challenge."

(A/N): Reviews are welcome everyone! Same with private messaging me if you want to give me some help or whatever. I just like getting notifications.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: ME NO OWN DIDILY SQUAT!

A/N: I'm starving. Sorry for not updating sooner! I don't really have writers block, in the proper sense. I mean, I know exactly what I want the story line to be. I just can't figure out how to write it.

Now, ladies and gentlemen, time for the one, the only CHAPTER- what is it now? Oh- 14!

* * *

"Where is that crazy bitch? Rebel Nott! Where in Merlins name are you?" Sirius called as he stepped out of the fire place in 12 Grimmauld Place.

Though Sirius was trying to put on his tough, mean voice to get Rebel freaked out for fun, he wasn't at all angry. In fact, he was the polar opposite of angry. He was so happy that he actually had a skip in his step as he walked past his glaring mother who was sitting in the drawing room with probably her third cup of tea for the hour.

"Rebel Nott?" he called again as he walked up the next flight of stairs onto the second floor.

Sirius continued walking up the stairs until he reached the fourth floor with still no sight of Rebel. Guessing that she must be in his bedroom, Sirius pushed the old door open to see his lovely Slytherin girlfriend lying on his bed with a thick book in her hands. He leaped up on to the bed, with a running start, making Rebel jump with surprise.

"Why hello there," she laughed putting down her book.

Sirius grinned toothily, "Hello. What are you reading?" he asked as he kicked off his shoes.

"Les Miserables," Rebel replied picking up the book again.

"And what the hell is that?" Sirius asked pulling his Gryffindor tie off from around his neck forcibly.

Rebel tittered as she looked over at Sirius, "It is a very famous muggle book about the French Revolution and don't do that to your tie! I don't care if it is a Gryffindor tie, you're going to break it!" she cried as her hands replaced Sirius' around his neck.

"Why are you even taking your tie off anyway?" Rebel asked as she began fixing up Sirius' collar.

"Because," He began as he pulled his shirt with the newly straightened collar off of his head, "we are going out to dinner tonight. Just us two, in celebration!"

"Uh huh, I still don't understand why you're striping in front of me though,"

"We need to get changed into our evening wear, Bel! Duh!" said Sirius who was now just in his underwear.

"Sirius,"

"Yes?"

"What evening wear?"

"Ah, right," Sirius' brain racked for ideas as he paced, partially naked, in front of his new girlfriend who found the sight highly amusing. When Sirius had come up with something, he had picked up his wand from off of the floor, grabbed his grey school trousers and with a wave of his wand tuned them into black dress pants.

Rebel was highly impressed as she asked, "How the hell did you do that?"

Sirius chuckled as he turned his white shirt into a black one, "Want me to do the same to your clothes?" Rebel nodded in approval as she began copying Sirius' actions by taking off her clothes. Just as Rebel took off her shirt, Sirius froze from turning his scarlet and gold tie to a blood red one to gaze at her.

"What?" she queried as she took off her shoes and began rolling down her stockings.

"Is that Lily's present?" he asked as he stared Rebel's bra.

"Yeah, I've got both of them on," she pulled down her skirt to reveal her lacy, black underwear, "like them?" Rebel spun in a circle to give Sirius a full view. His jaw dropped to the ground immediately and she giggled loudly at his expression.

Shaking his head to get his thought s clear, Sirius glared at Rebel and she laughed louder. "Stop teasing me," He complained, "and do pass me your skirt!"

Rebel obeyed as she passed Sirius her skirt and he passed her back a deep purple, tight, short dress. Sizing it up Rebel decided that it would fit so she threw it on and went to the mirror in Sirius' room to see if it fit.

"You're going to wear that?" Sirius asked as he walked up behind her.

"Yup," Rebel smiled as she turned around to look at her boyfriend who was now fully dressed.

"Good, you look smoking, I got you a jacket because its cold and I got you some black heels to go with your outfit," Sirius smiled handing Rebel her things.

"You're lovely, Mr Black," she said as she began examining her shoes, "where did you get these from?" Rebel asked as she walked back to the bed, where she left her black tights, and pulled them back on.

"Your shoes are your school shoes and your coat is your cloak," Sirius replied while doing up his shoelaces.

After Rebel fixed her hair so that it was black, shoulder length and straight and fixed her face by morphing her eyelids to make them look like they had black eye shadow and eyeliner and her kept her lips as their usual cherry red, the duo walked down the stairs until they reached the ground floor. Sirius summoned Kreature and informed him that he was to let Walburga know the young couple had gone out for dinner, who grudgingly obliged, as Rebel and Sirius walked out of 12 Grimmauld Place into the freezing cold snow.

* * *

It was snowing and Hogwarts had just experienced its first snow storm for the season. For the first time in their last year at Hogwarts, the seventh years got to see how beautiful the castle looked as the freshly powered lawns twinkled with the reflection from the lights on in the castle after a full snowstorm. But, no matter how drop dead gorgeous everything looked, everything and everyone were freezing. The warmest place James could find was in his bed, where he stayed cuddled up with Lily. She was studying, of course she was studying. The only time Lily wasn't studying these days was when she was yelling at the younger students who tried to replicate the Marauder's mischief, or when she was trying to convince James and Sirius that they should also study.

Usually, when Lily brought up that the two boys should be burying their heads in a book, the argument on her side lost. However, for once, Lily had finally won. Seeing as though Sirius was still at his parents' house, James had no one to back him up with a stupid excuse that the pair didn't need study. So here he was; sitting up in bed with a potions text book propped up in his hands, the 'Adventures of Merlin the great' comic book was positioned right in the middle of the text book and James' eyes were continuously darting from the pages of his favourite comic book over to his girlfriends face to make sure she hadn't noticed he wasn't really studying. Just like she did half an hour ago and twenty minutes before that.

It had now been almost an hour since Lily had spotted and just as James thought he was off in the clear, she gave a frustrated sight. "Why do not want to study, James? I don't understand; do you want to fail or something?" Lily asked as she sat up. With a hard glare at her boyfriend, the angry red head pulled the comic book out from James' book and threw it across the room.

James gave a small shrug, "I can't study at the moment."

"What are you talking about, James? Everyone can study at any moment," she scoffed.

James gave a small laugh and shut his book. Lily gave him a dangerous look as to say, 'If you don't elaborate, I'll smack that book on your head' and James got the message, clear as a bell.

"I'm just a bit worried, I mean, Sirius hasn't been back there since he ran away to my place," James said in a small voice. He hated the fact that Lily could get anything she wanted out of him, there were no secrets.

"Oh, James," she said in a much kinder tone than before, "he'll be okay. He's so much stronger now than when he was sixteen. You know he will be just fine."

"But how can I know that? You didn't see him, Lils. He rocked up at about two in the morning, came on his broomstick and it was pissing down rain, he was shaking and it wasn't just because it was cold. He had cuts all over himself, all up his arms and across his face. He just opened his mouth, looked like he was about to crack a joke, and just broke down in tears. Padfoot, crying. It was unbelievable. Mum took him in and healed his cuts and stuff. Anyway, the next day, Padfoot told us all that his dad had put him under the Imperious curse and made him cut himself because Sirius called him a 'dried up, boring, old git'." James avoided eye contact with Lily the whole time he was talking.

But Lily wouldn't allow that. She put both of her hands on either side of James' face and made him look at her. "I know that he is stronger, because he has you. You two are inseparable. He had become a braver, stronger more brilliant person because of _you_. He can handle anything, he's our Padfoot," Lily said softly.

James would never understand how much Lily could make anyone feel better in a matter of seconds. He leaned forward and softly pressed his lips on Lily's and gently kissed her.

"I love you," he whispered as they pulled away.

Lily's heart swelled at least 10 times its normal size, she was sure she could feel it in her throat.

"James," she said as a huge grin spread across her face, "I think that I'm totally in love with-"

"Padfoot!" Sirius yelled as he entered the room. "You're totally in love with Padfoot," he said, throwing his and Rebel's stuff on his bed. James blushed slightly that his best friend had caught him being so open with feelings.

"Oh _honestly_, Sirius!" Rebel began scolding as she walked into the dorm, "How did you not see that Lily and James were having a moment? I mean, could you _be_ a bigger arse?"

"Could you _have_ a bigger arse?" Sirius countered.

"Whoa, trouble in paradise?" James asked taking in Rebel's deadly glare. Both Padfoot and Prongs were glad that looks could not kill.

"Yeah, well, you and I are going to go for a frolic and have a nice long chat about the mystifying creature called 'woman'." Sirius said to James before turning around to a still glaring Rebel, whose hair was glowing bright red. It looked like she was about to explode. "Bel, babe, you know I was joking. I think you have the loveliest bum in all the land!"

"I know I was just checking," she said while giving her new boyfriend a small smile.

Sirius had to pull James out of bed and drag him towards the door as Lily called out, "Don't worry about us at all! We will have a deep and meaningful about who has the bigger _wand_!"

"Don't you dare!" James called back as a snickering Sirius shut the door between them.

Sirius discovered an empty classroom not too far away from the common room and after a few silencing and protective charms, Sirius turned on James.

"Holy shit!" was all Sirius said before we began laughing gleefully.

"What?" James asked with a little chuckle.

"So," Sirius began with a deep breath in, "the whole reason I was wanted there was because Uncle Alphard is really sick, right? So he wanted _all_ of his nieces and nephews there to see him before he died. So he could write up his will. So I got to see Andromeda and her little daughter, Nymphadora, who I had never met before and she is absolutely hilarious! And, get this, she's a metamorphmagus! Just like Bel!"

"Really?" James asked enthusiastically. Not many people got to meet one metamorphmagus, let alone two.

"Yeah!" Sirius replied with just as much enthusiasm before continuing on with his story, "So Alphard and I started talking, a lot, about everything since I ran away and he decided that he was going to leave me all of his money if her carks it!"

"Oh my god! That is so amazing, Padfoot! I mean, bad if he dies but great you get his money!" said James loudly.

Sirius laughed manically. "I know! And then, to celebrate, I took Bel out to dinner and we talked so much about everything. And she is so much like me, Prongs, you have no idea! She is so mysterious and stuff, she's smart but she actually had to study to be smart, she's sarcastic in humour and she just seemed too perfect, you know? So I asked her what she thought her flaws were, just so I could see she wasn't a robot, and do you know what the first thing she said was? She said that her biggest flaw was her short temper and the way she looks. And, you know me, I decided to ask her what she really looked like and she said she would show me when we got back to my parents place."

"Oh here we go," James muttered under his breath as Sirius continued in what James was certain would end in a story about sex.

"We dined and dashed and went back to Grimmauld place and she showed me what she really looked like,"

"Uh huh, and what was that?" asked James who was expecting Sirius to say she was the hottest thing to walk the earth.

"She really didn't have much going for her. She had small boobs, a long nose which was slightly hooked on the end, thin as lips and sticky out ears. Oh, and her eyes were brown. Not a nice, chocolate brown, but a gross muddy colour. The only good things on her were her bum and her hair." Sirius shrugged.

James was shocked; did that make the perfect Rebel Nott human looking now instead of drop dead beautiful? "What colour was her hair?"

"It was a weird colour... It reminded me of peanut butter. You know kind of orange but brown? But it was the perfect night!" Sirius concluded with a smile.

"Let me guess," James scoffed, "you guys had crazy sex and you lasted for hours and hours and hours?"

"Nope," Sirius replied simply. "No sex, everything but sex,"

"Merlin, that's the first time I have ever heard you say that. You must really like her,"

A/N): What would you guys like to see more of?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I hate doing disclaimers. It makes me depressed. I don't own Harry Potter and Harry Spotter stole my underwear the other day and ran out into the living room where my dad's mates were over for a beer. And yes, Harry did happen to get my daggy, old and comfortable Mickey Mouse undies. It was mortifying.

A/N: I got a kind of really bad response on my last chapter, come on guys! Whoever reviews or whatever gets a cyber high five and a pancake... somehow. I dunno.

Chapter 15- ('Cause when you're FIFTEEN! And- Shut up, Ash!)

The last night of school before the Christmas break had been spent in the library for the Marauders and Co. The lot of them were trying to complete some of their mountain load of homework before the holidays started so they could at least get a couple of days off. The whole group, which included the Marauders, Lily, Montaine, Florence and Rebel, split themselves between two tables at the library. A boys table and a girls table and it was anyone's guess who was the table that was pissing around and had got threatened to be kicked out of the library three times in the past half hour.

Yes, while Remus was working like a madman to finish his work and cram in some extra study, Sirius and James spitting paper fire balls at Peter's sleeping form. Their cackles every time one of the fire spit balls had actually left part of Peter's clothes singed were absolute insanity to a certain tired and overworked red head. However how nice Lily was trying to be by not turning around and ripping the boys' heads off, when one of Sirius' spit balls went completely opposite of his aim of Peter's eyebrow, hitting Lily square in the back of the head, James knew it was then end of his best friend.

Lily Evans had turned around to face the boys; a deathly glare had clouded over features. While Sirius and Remus were staring back at her, James had pulled all of his stuff into a pile and turned to face his everything-but-blood brother.

"It was really nice getting to know you, Padfoot," he said pulling Sirius in for a hug before picking up his books and leaving before Lily could turn on him.

"I'm not scared of her!" Sirius replied bravely, pounding his fists to his chest in a manly way. The almost 18 year old turned back to face Lily and surprised that her eyes weren't shooting lasers at him.

"So, you aren't scared of me, you are saying," Lily said through gritted teeth.

Sirius' cocky smile had begun sliding from him features, "Nope,"

"Are you sure? Because I just wanted to inform you that I'm top of my charms class which means I could hex you to look like a bulldog for the rest of your life. Which, of course, won't be very long if you don't stop being an arrogant prat and start acting like a mature 18 year old which you are soon about to become. So, from this moment on, you are to follow my every instruction and do as I say. Always. Do. As. I. Say!"

Though she was shaking with rage, Lily turned around to finish her homework as she had thought that Sirius had been dealt with. But Sirius was a stubborn person, he always had been; so instead of not letting the situation escalate, Sirius picked up another fiery spit ball and aimed it at Lily's quill, setting it alight.

"Right," she growled as she swung her chair around so it was placed at the boys table, right next to Remus. Deciding that her really didn't want to be in the thick of things, Remus had packed up him stuff and left, following James' actions. "Here's the deal, you have two options. Be my bitch until Easter or, if you would rather, I will make you look so damn ugly no one would want to touch you. Clear?"

Sirius scoffed, "Lily, we have known each other for seven years know and we have been friends for the majority of that time,"

"What's your point?"

"My point is that I don't think you would do that to one of your friends,"

It was now Lily's turn to scoff, "Oh, yeah?" and with a flick of her wand, Sirius' stunningly dark locks of hair fell to the ground.

Everyone in the group had gasped.

"Please tell me you didn't just do that," Sirius whispered.

"So are you going to be my bitch because I can do a hell of a lot worse than that," Lily replied smugly.

"Like dating James?" Peter mumbled into his arm though it was highly lucky for him that Lily hadn't heard him.

"Yeah, probably the bitch thing..." Sirius mumbled, rubbing his bald head with one hand and high fiving Peter until the table with the other.

"Good," and with a swish of her hair she left the library, Florence and Montaine on her tail.

Peter's head had then risen off of the table as soon as he was sure Lily had left, only to be greeted with a hand shake from Sirius.

"Great call there, Wormy," he said letting go of Peter's hand. "You should have said it a bit louder though! I think we need to get your confidence up!"

"Not a chance, I don't want Lily to kill me." Peter gave a huge yawn and left the Library leaving Rebel and Sirius in a staring showdown.

Rebel had a small daring smile on her lips and Sirius had a furious expression on his face. After a good thirty seconds of hardcore staring, however, Rebel broke the ice.

"You look ridiculous without hair," she said before cracking up laughing.

* * *

"Our children would have no chance at normality,"

"Shut up, Sirius, I'm reading,"

"Just stating the truth,"

The train from Hogwarts to Kings Cross station was a rather normal one. Sirius, James, Montaine and Rebel were all staying at Lily's house for the Christmas break and Remus and Peter were both headed back home. Peter didn't want to come, it was time for Remus' 'fury little problem' and Lily's sister, Petunia, decided to stay at her fiancée's house to avoid Lily and her freaky friends that her parents were so very eager to meet.

"I would want it to be a girl," Sirius said to Rebel while he was lying in her lap and she was reading Les Miserables.

"Piss off Sirius! There is no way I'm letting a little you grow in my belly making me look like an overweight dragon! Only in ten years or so time if we are still together, and that's a big if, would I even just _consider_ it. And no girls! It would be a boy." Rebel replied with a huff.

"_You're_ a boy,"

"Well then, _you're _dating a boy,"

"I like the name Eddie for a baby boy," Sirius pointed out to his girlfriend whose hair had a red tinge to it that only happened when she got mad.

"Eww, don't say baby," she said as she put her book down. "And do you mean Edgar or Edward?"

Sirius shook his head in a meaningful matter, "They are wimpy names! Eddie is a strong name for a strong Gryffindor!"

"Well Edgar is a traditional name for a traditional Slytherin," said Rebel.

"You don't even like Slytherin! The Sorting Hat was going to put you in Gryffindor!"

"It's grown on me," Rebel picked up her book again. "Honestly, you spend 7 years in a house and not get sucked into their way of thinking!"

"Eddie is a Gryffindor," Sirius said stubbornly.

Rebel replied by rolling her eyes.

"Getting clucky there, Padfoot?" James chuckled.

"Nah, I know Bel hates children so I'm stirring her up," Sirius replied with a smile.

"Like it matters," Peter put in. "It's not like him and Rebel have even had sex yet."

A chorus of "Oooh's" filled the compartment as Sirius' smile whipped off of his face. The boy passed a meaningful glance at Rebel who snorted loudly.

"I'm so glad Lily fixed your hair, Sirius, but you're not getting any until I say," she said as she twirled the bracelet that Sirius had given her for her birthday, a family heirloom given to him by his uncle Alphard that was worth 2,000 galleons, around her wrist.

(A/N): Yes, short chapter. But I'm curious, do you guys want more chapters this length or bigger chapters? And yes, again, I recognise that this is indeed a filler but next chapter will be better! Promise!


	16. Chapter 16

A/N: I'm not sure if I want to continue with this story... Thanks to _the-kermit-kid _who has been my only reviewer for the past two chapters. This chapter is dedicated to you.

Ps. I tried to make it PG 13 but, well, it may be 16+ depending on what way you can handle things. I DID WARN YOU!

Chapter 16:

"Bel," sung Sirius as he shook the slumbering girls arm. "Bel, wake up! Pleeease?"

Rebel grunted in response.

"Good, you're awake," said Sirius attempting to open up Rebel's eyelids with his fingers. She, once again, grunted and slapped him hands away from his face. "Do you mind doing me a small favour that requires no effort on your part at all?"

With a long sigh, Bel sat up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and blankly stared at her boyfriend. "What?" she replied reluctantly.

"Will you have sex with me?" Sirius practically whined as Rebel groaned and lay back down in bed. "Oh, come on! I have been so patient! Do you know how long it has been since I had a shag? At _least_ two months! And that wasn't even a good one! It was with a virgin fifth year who had no idea what she was doing! Please, Bel, please? It is my birthday!"

Once again, Rebel gave a huge sigh. "How long have we been 'together'?" she asked.

Sirius sounded hopeful, "24 days, ma'am,"

"And if I have sex with you, do I still need to find you a present?" she mumbled into her pillow.

"No way in hell," he replied with a huge amount of enthusiasm.

Finally, she sat up and looked properly into his eyes as she said, "I don't know, we're at Lily's house. It doesn't feel right and I want it to feel right,"

"Baby, I'll make you feel more than right," Sirius responded in his seducing voice while quirking an eyebrow. As Sirius expected and deserved, he coped a pillow in the face so hard that it made his head spin. "I knew you were going to do that."

"Sorry, Sirius, but I don't think I can. I hate to be really open and vulnerable when I say this, but; I really want this to be special, not just shagging it up at a friend's house because it's your birthday. I mean, what I meant to say, I'm glad I have you and I don't want to ruin it." She broke eye contact and looked at the sheets that were tangled up around her legs.

Sirius just stared. "That was embarrassing for you," he stated.

"Whatever, I don't care. Now, go away, I need to have a shower and get this emotional moment off of me before we get our period on the same day." Rebel said as she turned to leave the room, leaving a bewildered Sirius behind her.

* * *

The evening sunlight cast a very charming look across the Evans's home and Lily and James stayed cuddled up in front of the fire watching _The Brady Bunch_ on Lily's family television. Lily found it extremely hilarious watching her boyfriend's reaction to muggle things he had never witnessed himself. James had always acted the same way when he first came into counter with the television, a hair dryer, a VCR, the vacuum cleaner and the washing machine; eyebrows furrowed, mouth slightly agape and gripping Lily's arm in the most protective way that her could seeing as though he was preparing for the thing to blow up in his face. It wasn't like James had never heard of these things before, he took muggle studies for Merlin's sake, but seeing them up close really gave James the creeps and Lily a series of giggles. They were experiencing one of these moments when Sirius and Rebel came bounding down the stairs, hand in hand, and actually smiling at each other without a slight sign of sarcasm on their features.

"What are you two even doing?" Lily asked. For the whole morning that Lily and Montaine were baking a cake for lunch celebrating Sirius' birthday, Rebel kept on making suggestions to poison it; when the girls refused on killing the marauder, Rebel went to making suggestions that his cake should at least be make his least favourite flavour- strawberry. But now they were smiling at each other adoring and looking, well, like a couple.

"We're going out," Sirius replied, winking at Rebel. Lily and James shared a knowing look as they knew that Sirius had found his manipulative ways again and used it on Rebel to give him what he wanted.

"And we will not be back until tomorrow," she finished for her boyfriend. Montaine stuck her head out of the kitchen and pulled a face of disgust at Sirius and Bel. A moment of silence passed over the group before Rebel spoke up; "Well, see you," and the new couple headed out the door.

"Don't forget the condoms!" Montaine called out to their retreating backs getting a wave of dismissal from Sirius. The front door shut and Montaine laughed lightly to herself, "God, that girl is in for a treat," she said getting a look of pure disgust from James.

It was a pleasant evening for the middle of winter in London. Sleet sprinkled the sidewalks and there was no wind at all. While the weather was still cold, Bel was able to wear black boots, black tights, a small grey dress covered by a mid thigh length red coat and a grey scarf that matched her grey eyes perfectly, with complete comfort. Sirius was wearing his usual wear, not naked, but black pants, black blazer and white shirt. The couple really did look adorable to passing onlookers. To them, they saw two stunningly beautiful teenagers, walking hand in hand down a pretty street with an amazing sunset to make it the scene perfect. Sirius didn't see it as such when he looked down at Bel; his self conscious girlfriend who was hiding behind long, wavy, light brown hair and a different face from her own. But he didn't care, as long as she was comfortable.

As they made their way into the city, the sun began to fade and Sirius was beginning to walk with an actual skip in his step.

"When are we going to get there?" Bel asked, tugging on Sirius' arm.

"Soon, getting a little impatient are we?" Sirius smirked down at her who gave him a warning look as if not to push it. With an arrogant laugh, Sirius continued to lead her down through the streets of London. They were now entering a suburban area filled with apartments and a small convenient store on the corner of a street. The store seemed to catch Sirius' eye and as he looked in through a window, he saw there were only three people inside there that he could see; a woman with wild black hair, a man with slick blonde hair and an older muggle man behind the counter looking terrified as he looked at the wand that the man had pointed at his head.

"Stay here," Sirius said. "I need to pee."

Rebel rolled her eyes and laughed, though she agreed to stay outside the store while Sirius entered it alone. He tried his hardest to enter without making a sound though the door bell jingled as soon as he opened the door and Bellatrix Black turned to face him. 'So much for figuring out a plan,' Sirius thought hopelessly as he drew out his wand from his pocket.

"Well, look what we have here," Bellatrix said with an evil glean in her eye, "if it isn't my _darling _baby cousin. Coming to save the day are? Come to get us baddies into trouble?"

Sirius kept eye contact with her the whole time, not daring to break it.

"Oh, Bella, there is no need to be cruel," Lucius said sarcastically turning his wand from somewhere to also face Sirius. "I'm sure he means no harm. And I'm certainly sure that he is going to leave right now, like the good little boy he is, and not say a word about this to anyone."

"Why would I do that? Why would I say nothing to cover your backs?"

"Because, boy," Lucius spat, "we could do things to that idiot brother of yours. Things you could hardly dream. Just think about that. I highly doubt you would want to hurt your own brother."

As the two slowly advanced forwards, Sirius' eyes flicked down to where a young girl-no older than 14- was cowering in the corner of the store. But before they could realise what he was looking at, Sirius looked directly back at the Death Eaters.

"I don't know about that, Lucy Goosy," he said to Lucius with a smile. "I was a bad egg in the family, you know. _Stupefy!_" Lucius blocked the spell before it hit him and cast a non-verbal spell back. Sirius dived out of the way before receiving a face full of hex and quickly ran in front of the young girl. "Go, run! Just go! As fast as you can!" He said looking into her fearful blue eyes.

"How are you even-" she began before Sirius cut her off.

"Bloody hell, woman, GO!"

The girl crawled towards the exit as Sirius stood up and fired continuous spells at Bellatrix and Lucius, with one finally hitting Lucius right between the eyes as he got knocked out. Bella looked up, enraged at her cousin while he gave a small curtsey. Taking the moment that he was distracted into her hands, she lunged at Sirius and pinned him down against the floor with her forearm pressing into his throat. A cruel smile curled up on her lips as she pointed her wand directly at his temple.

"What are you even doing, Bella?" Sirius asked, pretending not to be fazed by the fact he was most likely seconds from death.

"Torturing muggles, but now it looks like I hit the jackpot; I can torture muggles and kill blood traitors all in one night." Bella replied as she pressed the forearm harder into his throat. A cold sweat began to form at Sirius' hairline as he had run out of things to say and do.

"Enjoy that," he wheezed.

"Oh how I will. I always hoped that I would be the one to kill you, baby cus. You always were a brat, especially when you were young. Last words?" Bellatrix suggested, digging her wand harder into his temple.

"Kerfudanapa," Sirius shrugged saying a random made up word.

"Idiot, _Avada Ke-" _THWACK! Bellatrix's eyes rolled into the back of her head and she collapsed on to the ground in a heap. Sirius rubbed his neck and looked up to see Rebel standing above him with a walking stick in her hands.

"Muggle weapons," she said, tossing it aside and shaking her head. She held out her hand that had held the walking stick and offered it to Sirius to help him up off of the ground.

"Where the hell did you get that?" He asked, getting himself up with using Rebel's aid.

"I got it from Old Mate down at the counter," she shrugged and patted some dust off of Sirius' arm.

Sirius turned to look her dead in the eyes, "I didn't need your help then,"

"Sure you didn't," she humoured.

"I could have done that all by myself, I don't ever need your help with stuff like that."

"Of course not, you would just be dead now, that's all."

The two teenager's eyes were shooting daggers at each other without a single blink. Without a single change in his facial expression or voice Sirius took a step forward.

"You have never looked sexier than you do right now," he said, towering over Rebel with his eyes still piercing and his voice cold.

"I want you so bad that it hurts" she replied through her teeth as she grabbed the scruff of his shirt and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

Sirius moved his left hand to the small of her back and his right tangled up in the hair at the top of her neck. With a light tug, he tilted her head back so that her mouth would open more, resulting in their kiss deepening. Rebel sighed in content as she ran her hands through his hair and pulled herself closer to him, even ended up jumping up and wrapping both of her legs around his hips. As Sirius moved his hand to her lower back to hold her close, his lips removed themselves from her as they began making a trail of kissed across her jaw and down her neck, trying to find a certain spot. Both of them knew when he had found it as a slight moan escaped Rebel's lips, as Sirius continuously kissed that area and made small circles there with his tongue. To her regret, Sirius removed his lips from Rebel's neck.

"What are you doing? Don't stop, I was enjoying that!" She complained looking down into Sirius' eyes that her own eyes had mimicked the colour.

"Well, Bel, the thing is, I made dinner reservations down the road..."

"Don't care, let's skip it."

"Okay," Sirius laughed. "But the place where we are going is another three blocks away and-"

"Apparate, then! What's the point of magic if you aren't going to use it?" Rebel whined.

"Good to see you are so eager," he said with a smile. Rebel replied by pressing her lips against his and began tugging at his shirt, impatiently. "Okay, okay! I'm going!" and with a 'pop' Sirius and Rebel appeared in a fully furnished apartment. Seeing as though he was still holding her up against his hips, Sirius walked into a bedroom with a double bed in it as Rebel pulled off of her coat. His blazer ended up on the floor next to her coat as she lay down on the bed. In one swift movement, Sirius' shirt was off and he joined Bel on the bed where they continued where they left off. Rebel pushed Sirius so that he was laying flat on his back so she straddled his hips and pulled off the little grey dress and scarf over her head, leaving her in just her boots, tights and lacy black bra Lily got her for her birthday. She leaned in to continue snogging but Sirius held her where she was, to look at her.

"You are so bloody beautiful," he said, breathlessly, taking in the sight of her. This beautiful creature- with her knee length black boots, flawless body and long brown hair that framed her heavenly face- was straddling his hips and looking at him with those eager eyes. He didn't know what he was feeling, it wasn't anything that he had felt before and he couldn't put a name to it, but when she leaned back down to kiss him enthusiastically with a smile on her face, Sirius knew that this feeling wouldn't go away; no matter how hard he tried.


End file.
